Under The Same Sky
by MikageKun
Summary: Parfois, il suffit d'un instant avec quelqu'un, d'une confidence donnée... Pour que tout change. Fiction rp avec Nataku - Lukadrien
1. Chapitre 1

**Mika : **Oya, oya, population de tout horizon... On se présente ou on commence directement par dire que ce rp est allé trop loin et est sûrement très loin d'être fini tellement que c'est devenu une fanfiction?**  
Nataku : ****__hoche la tête sérieusement__** Indeed. Et on a assez d'idées pour aller jusqu'au chapitre... Hahahaaaaa oui en effet ça va être __long__.**  
Mika : ******prends une pause intense et a un regard perçant****Mais la question est... êtes vous prêt pour rentrer dans cette fanfiction? Pour rencontrer le mignon petit couple Lukadrien? Sachant que... Natakouey joue un adorable et charmant Luka et...**  
Nataku : **Mikalin joue l'Adrien le plus à croquer de ce côté de notre dimension !**  
Mika : ******léger sourire de chat****En soit, nous vous attendez à rien de rapide ! Mais à rien de lent non plus. On prend notre temps, on s'amuse... Et on espère que vous vous amuserez avec nous.**  
Nataku : ****__fait une révérence__**sur ce, nous ne vous retenons pas plus longtemps et vous laissons profiter du fruit de nos cerveaux fatigués et shootés 80% du temps~**  
Mika : **ENJOY !**  
**

**–**

****Couple :**** Luka/Adrien Nino/Alya Marinette/ ?; Nathaniel/Marc

****Disclaimer : ****Rien ne nous appartient hormis les idées et les mots. Ainsi, merci aux créateurs de Miraculous Ladybug pour ce monde !

**–**

****Under The Same Sky******  
Chapitre 1 : **_Under The Same Sky – Miyavi_

* * *

Les pattes du chat se posent sur le toit. Il regarde à droite ou à gauche, se demandant s'il se ferait enguirlander par sa Lady si elle le savait ici. Il n'a pas vraiment le droit de partir sous sa forme héroïque pour une simple balade. S'il y a le moindre problème, son temps risquerait d'être écourté. Peu importe, aujourd'hui sera une de ses jours où il se fiche des règles. Si sa Lady le voit, il finira juste par sourire et s'en sortira avec une courbette habile, comme toujours. Finalement, c'était plutôt ça qui l'avait poussé à sauter de toit en toit: le toujours. La répétition le tue. Il va finir par ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il va finir par se sentir étouffer par les situations qui ne bougent pas.

Les pattes du chat se posent sur le sol. Il ne le sent pas avec le costume mais l'herbe est encore humide sous ses pieds. Il est tôt ce matin et les parisiens ne sont pas encore vraiment réveillés. La ville est grande et il a choisi un coin désaxé du centre historique, pour se retrouver calmement seul, avec l'herbe et les arbres. Ses yeux se ferment, il murmure détransformation, qui sonne comme toujours.

•

•

•

Luka aimait Paris, particulièrement le matin.

Il aimait la fraîcheur de l'air, les rayons de soleil encore timides. Il aimait se promener sur les pavés encore déserts, en sentant le parfum de la rosée, du café et des viennoiseries qui se préparaient dans les coulisses. L'ambiance tranquille l'apaisait, comme si le temps avait ralenti juste assez pour le laisser profiter de ces instants.

Et c'était dans cette ambiance qu'il aimait composer. Sa guitare à l'épaule, il déambulait aléatoirement pendant une petite heure, avant de se poser quelque part et de commencer à faire vibrer quelques cordes, laissant s'exprimer ce que lui avait inspiré sa balade. Cette fois-là, il jugea que ce petit coin vert plutôt à l'abri des regards serait parfait.

•

•

•

Un soupir sort de sa bouche, il regarde autours de lui et se demande bien le nom de ce parc. Ce n'est pas un des grands noms de Paris, mais c'est peut-être tant mieux. Comme tout adolescent, il sort son téléphone et regarde les quelques indications numériques qui s'y trouvent. Aucun message, aucune demande, enfin si mais bien réelle... Plagg le regarde avec ses yeux de chaton blasé. Lui, il ne fait que lui offrit un petit sourire qui se veut rassurant. Il ne l'écoute pas quand il commence à radoter des mots, qui comme toujours, ont un goût habituel. Il les aime, les mots de son kwami... Mais est-ce suffisant pour le faire vibrer aujourd'hui, en ce moment ? Non. Il lui donnera son fromage, c'est promis.

Seulement, là, il y a du bruit. Il attrape l'animal destructeur et le cache sans qu'il ne puisse ajouter un mot. Il se redresse légèrement de son coin isolé et se tourne vers les bruissements, se dirigeant vers les notes. Il passe les buissons et... Ses yeux s'ouvrent un peu alors qu'il reconnaît la personne face à lui... Il ne s'attendait pas à une guitare, ni aux cheveux bleus en accessoire d'un jeune homme.

«****Luka ?**** »

•

•

•

La lente mélodie qu'il jouait se mariait avec la légère brise remuant le feuillage autour de lui, c'était si agréable... Il fermait les yeux et profitait de l'instant, mémorisant à moitié ce qu'il improvisait pour sûrement le noter plus tard. Il ne se souviendrait pas de tout, bien sûr, et le morceau qu'il écrirait serait différent, mais là était tout l'intérêt; cette musique, et ce moment, resteront uniques. Encore une raison de s'y plonger corps et âme, et en douceur.

Une voix cependant le fit relever la tête. On l'avait appelé ? Il ouvrit alors les yeux et vit de doux cheveux blonds et des yeux d'un vert pétillant... Non, pas si pétillant que ça. Il sourit doucement et ses doigts, s'étant arrêté de jouer à l'arrivée de son ami, se remirent à gratter les cordes.

«**** Adrien, salut.**** » Il plongea son regard bleu dans celui du blond, «**** Toi aussi tu aimes te promener le matin ? ****»

•

•

•

La façon dont son regard bleu ne semble pas le regarder lui, mais bien plus loin que sa présence, a toujours été une énigme pour le chat. Il n'est pas dérangé par cette façon d'être ni par la douceur de sa voix. En vérité, avec ses pensées actuelles, c'est plutôt une bénédiction. Bien qu'il aurait apprécié ne croiser personne, le calme que dégage Luka ne lui est pas repoussant, c'est apaisant. Il se plaît à sentir un sourire sincère sur son visage.

« **Salut, oui c'est agréable et plus viable qu'avec la chaleur en journée.** » Il n'ose pas encore s'asseoir bien qu'un reste de son libre arbitre en chat noir ait pensé à le faire sans permission. «** Je t'ai coupé pendant que tu jouais ? Désolé... Je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser.** »

Malgré le calme de ses mots, le regard d'Agreste n'a pas changé. Son vert émeraude ne pétille pas et il semble que l'eau tranquille qui l'anime et maintenant en train de vivre un instant de brume. Il ne connaît pas beaucoup le bleuet, il sait simplement qu'il a un don pour la musique et qu'il est très proche de Marinette... Un instant, son sourire risque de fondre, mais il le retient par politesse.

•

•

•

Ses doigts continuaient de jouer calmement alors que son sourire s'adoucissait à la remarque.

« ****Tu ne m'as pas dérangé, ne t'en fais pas.**** » Une nouvelle brise fraîche souffla sur eux. « ****J'aime jouer ce qui m'entoure, y compris les gens que je considère mes amis.**** » Suivant ses mots, la mélodie changea sensiblement, ralentissant encore un peu et adoptant des notes quelque peu mélancoliques. Cela semblait convenir à l'émotion qu'il voyait passer dans ces yeux d'habitude plus joyeux, derrière le voile de normalité qu'il s'efforçait de tirer pour se cacher derrière. Luka releva la tête vers Adrien. « ****Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux. ****»

Luka n'était pas doué avec les mots, mais peut-être qu'une simple compagnie et une oreille attentive était ce dont le blond avait besoin.

•

•

•

Plusieurs choses le firent sursauter. La première fut de se retrouver confronté à une mélodie qui résonnait comme son cœur. Il se retrouva à déglutir, perdant pour de bon la maîtrise de ses expressions. Les notes, il savait les décoder, il savait aussi les interpréter. Il savait comment faire de la musique, et même comment la ressentir... Mais ce que faisait Luka était au-delà de toutes interprétations. Il traduisait littéralement ce qu'il se passait en lui. La nostalgie, l'agacement, le sentiment de tourner rond, la cicatrice que cela lui causait peu à peu jusqu'à ne jamais pouvoir la fermer.

Il sentait comme cela représentait l'absence habituelle de son père. Il sentait comme cela représentait les rejets continus de la part de Ladybug. Il sentait comme cela représentait son envie naissante de se rapprocher de Marinette sans jamais y parvenir correctement. Il sentait un peu de tout ça dans la mélodie qu'il entendait.

Alors, de sa transe, il sursauta au moment où la voix de Luka coupa ses réflexions. Il s'assit, et dans le même mouvement, une larme coula de son œil droit. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit le mouvement inquiet de Plagg contre sa poche.

« **Oui... Oui, merci.** » Il avança sa main vers son visage de gêne et y découvrit la larme. « **On dirait bien que ta musique a un sacré effet sur moi haha...** » Son sourire ne fut qu'éphémère tout comme son rire.

Sa main s'abaissa de nouveau.

•

•

•

Sa musique l'avait fait pleurer.

Luka aurait pu en être flatté, mais il savait ce qu'une telle réaction signifiait. Lorsqu'on fait ressortir au grand jour ce qui se passe dans le cœur d'une personne, il est normal que cette dernière en soit touchée, mais ce qu'il jouait là n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin. Adrien avait le cœur lourd, lourd de choses que peu de gens autour de lui avaient vécu. Il le vit s'asseoir à côté de lui et s'essuyer la joue, mimant une réaction légère, mais c'était évident.

« **Tu vas bien ?** » Il continuait de jouer, mais garda son regard sur le blond. « **C'est une très jolie mélodie, mais ce sont des sentiments sombres...** » Il espérait qu'il s'ouvre à lui, il savait à quel point cela pouvait faire du bien, et personne ne semblait s'être encore rendu compte de l'état d'Adrien. Il passa un doigt sur la joue du blond. « **Tu peux pleurer, tu sais.** »

•

•

•

Il a envie de fuir. Comme un lâche, il se sent tremblant devant une si forte empathie. Il ne sait pas comment réagir. Il ne peut pas parler d'une grande partie de ses problèmes. Il ne peut pas le mêler à ça. Il ne peut pas s'exposer comme le font les autres. Sa main monte pourtant à celle du bleuet. Il a un moment où sa bouche s'ouvre et rien ne vient. C'est pourtant le moment.

Mais les doutes sont là. S'il disait être Chat Noir et aimait Ladybug, nul doute qu'il comprendrait... nul doute qu'il le mettrait en danger. S'il disait vouloir se rapprocher de Marinette, il verrait un rival... Que reste-t-il ? Son père.

" **Je... Je suis sorti en cachette ce matin. Tu dois déjà le savoir mais... mon père est compliqué.** " Il ne parle que du plus petit problème.

Il le sait, Luka le ressent dans sa musique. Il prends une respiration... Est-ce qu'il peut tout bousculer ? Ici ? Maintenant... est-ce que sortir de son quotidien ne serait pas une façon pour lui de progresser, enfin ? Il est sensé être courageux non ? Il est Chat Noir après tout. Oh diable, il sait que Luka pourrait se défendre s'il avait besoin. Il irait chercher lui-même le kwami si besoin. Mais pour le moment, il a besoin de quelqu'un dans la confidence. Chat Noir a besoin d'un ami, Adrien a besoin d'avoir un ami qui sait. __Désolé Nino, cette fois ce ne sera pas toi.__

"** Il n'y a pas que ça... Je...** " Le courage partait pour la crainte.

•

•

•

L'indécision se lisait sur le visage d'Adrien, et Luka ne savait que faire d'autre qu'attendre. La démarche de lui parler d'un sujet qui semblait difficile à aborder était encourageante, et surtout qu'il en était touché. Il hocha la tête et ne put probablement pas retenir la lueur sombre qui passa dans ses propres yeux bleus.

« **Je sais, et je comprends ce que c'est.** »

__Un père compliqué__, oui il savait bien ce que c'était, et il savait à quel point cela pouvait affecter quelqu'un. Il serra sa main pour lui signifier qu'il l'écoutait, qu'il était prêt à entendre tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire; il semblait presque se torturer entre s'ouvrir et ne rien dire, et il voulait l'aider dans son choix en lui montrant son soutien. Il continuait d'une main à faire résonner son instrument, procurant un doux son de fond pour leur donner l'impression d'être dans une bulle, que le reste du monde n'existait pas. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour l'instant.

« **Tu peux me faire confiance, Adrien.** »

•

•  
•

Comme si son esprit avait besoin d'en plus se mettre à s'inquiéter pour Luka, bien que pour le coup, ce soit un vrai mélange entre la curiosité et la délicate amitié qui se tisse un peu plus entre eux. Il regarde l'adolescent en se demandant s'il peut vraiment comprendre, s'il peut imaginer la portée de ce qu'il essaie de dire. Il sent Plagg contre son torse, il sent que malgré sa désinvolture extérieure, la petite créature commence à sentir arriver le problème.

Mais pourquoi son cerveau a décidé qu'il doit en parler aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi mettre en danger Luka pour une pensée égoïste ? Est-ce une forme de vengeance pour son rapprochement avec Marinette ? Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait et lui aussi. Non, il cherche simplement quelqu'un pour changer sa routine tueuse. Il veut parler pour que parte la blessure infernale qui se forme encore et encore. Comme cette musique, il sent que son âme se répète, a du mal à être aussi libre qu'elle le devrait. Quelle idée de le garder dans un appartement ainsi ? Quelle idée de lui donner des coups en boucle ainsi ? Les chats sont faits pour vivre libres d'aller où ils souhaitent, les chats retiennent plus facilement le négatif que le positif.

Il regarde la main dans la sienne.

« **Je m'en doutais un peu... pour ton père.** » Il déglutit. « **J'aime Ladybug.** » C'est un premier pas.

Il entend un boom pas loin de là où ils étaient. En quelques secondes, la bulle éclate et il sent l'adrénaline lui monter. Par habitude, encore, il a failli donner une fausse excuse à Luka pour partir. Au lieu de ça, il le regarde et lui fait un petit sourire.

« **Et mon plus gros problème dans tout ça, tout Paris le connaît ! Ladybug ne veut pas de Chat Noir. Plagg, transforme-moi. **»

Devant les yeux du bleuet, il devient Chat Noir et son comportement, comme toujours, se modifia légèrement. Il décrocha un rire et partit sauver le monde en ajoutant un bye bye.

•

•  
•

Le doux sourire de Luka s'agrandit sensiblement. Quoi de plus normal que d'aimer Ladybug, c'était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire; il l'avait senti du peu de fois qu'il avait pu être en sa présence. Aussi extraordinaire que Marinette... Avec un cœur tout aussi pur, mais une plus grande détermination, une envie d'aider et une notion de Justice inébranlables. C'était évident qu'Adrien ait été capable de voir toutes ces qualités et qu'il y ait succombé.

Ils venaient probablement de trouver un nouveau point commun entre eux. L'instant privilégié fut brisé cependant par une explosion qui le ramena brusquement à la réalité, manquant de le faire sursauter. Une attaque d'Akuma ? Un accident ? Luka espérait que personne n'était blessé, et lorsqu'il se retourna vers Adrien il vit quelque chose dans ses yeux. Pas de la peur, ni de l'inquiétude, non, il avait le regard d'un combattant qui partait au front.

Serait-ce possible que... ?

Il le vit se relever et se transformer sous ses yeux, la combinaison noire bien connue de toute la ville recouvrant son allure de jeune garçon modèle, et ce masque cachant son vrai visage mais qui devait lui donner la liberté dont il avait toujours rêvé et faisait ressortir ces magnifiques yeux émeraude. Il lui offrit son sourire signature et partit vers le lieu de l'explosion, disparaissant de sa vue d'un bond.

Et lui resta là. Il pensa à le suivre, mais se désista; il ne voulait pas les handicaper et se mettre en danger inutilement. Ses doigts s'étaient arrêté de jouer alors qu'au bout d'un long moment, il eut un léger rire.

Adrien Agreste était encore plus extraordinaire qu'il ne le croyait.

Quelle chance avait-il d'être entouré de gens aussi incroyables ? Il l'ignorait, mais il en était reconnaissant.

•

•

•

De bonds en bonds, la liberté féline revenait dans chacune de ses veines. Son sourire ne le quittait pas. Entre la mesquinerie et l'arrogance, on lisait sur son visage l'animal sauvage. Il était plus heureux en cet instant qu'il ne le serait sûrement tout le reste de sa journée. Finalement, il vit l'Akuma. Finalement, il vit sa Lady. Son sourire se fit encore plus intense et il sauta à ses côtés.

" **Chalut My Lady~ Alors contre quoi nos deux corps enflammés vont devoir encore lutter avant de se rencontrer? **

\- **Bonjour à toi aussi Chaton, et change de discours avant que cette lampe ne nous finisse.**"

Une... lampe? Il tourna la tête vers la supposée lampe-akuma... C'etait un modèle Ikea, une de ses lampes pas chers qu'il avait vu chez Nino.

Merveilleuse pensée avant de s'effondrer non? Visiblement, on lui dira plus tard : la lampe lui avait coupé la lumière. Quand il revient à lui, il était de nouveau Adrien ... et chez lui.

•

•

•

Luka finit par prendre sa guitare et se remettre à jouer, tout en pensant à ce qui venait de se passer.

Ainsi Adrien était Chat Noir. Le fait en lui-même n'était pas surprenant, les deux se ressemblaient assez pour s'avérer être la même personne. En revanche, il était impressionné par le fait qu'il ait pu garder un tel secret aussi longtemps. Autant vis-à-vis d'eux que de lui-même; ce n'était pas un secret facile à porter. De plus, il côtoyait Ladybug plus que n'importe qui, expliquant ses sentiments et confirmant leur force. Le bleu comprenait maintenant pourquoi son cœur semblait si sombre et triste, tout ça devait peser lourd.

Il se rendit compte soudain de l'entrain qu'il mettait à jouer, là où quelques instants plus tôt la mélodie était aussi douce qu'une étreinte rassurante, elle était maintenant plus rythmée, plus motivée, comme si le héros l'avait décidé à agir au lieu d'observer...

Il s'arrêta brusquement de jouer. Adrien lui avait avoué ses plus grands secrets, et vu sa façon de le faire c'était la première fois qu'il en parlait. Il lui avait __fait confiance__, plus qu'à n'importe qui jusque-là. Luka sentit son cœur battre fort, si fort qu'il posa une main dessus pour vérifier qu'il n'allait pas exploser. Qu'importait la raison, il l'avait choisi lui; et si Luka se permettait une pensée égoïste : il en était heureux.

Il se leva alors, se mettant en route vers là où se trouvait Chat Noir. Il ne prendra pas de risques inutiles, il n'était pas idiot, mais si quelque chose tournait mal, il serait sûrement le seul à pouvoir l'aider sans mettre en danger sa véritable identité.

Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'aurait pas de raison de le faire.

•

•

•

Il fait nuit. Les yeux du chat se tournent sur la lumière extérieure. La seule lumière qu'il voit à sa fenêtre est une pauvre lampe. Elle ne ressemble pas à celle dont il a l'habitude. : elle a un côté simple qui la rend unique. Pris d'un instinct félin, il sort de sa chambre et dévale les escaliers qu'il ne connaît que trop bien. Il se repère dans le noir. Il pressent que c'est le bon endroit. C'est la même chose que dans la vie de tout les jours. Des fois, on croit être dans un noir si profond qu'on n'en ressortira pas, et pourtant... pourtant il y a toujours cette lampe, cette lumière qui nous éclaire.

Il déglutit alors qu'il se demande s'il rêve ou si c'est l'akuma qui le fait délirer. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, il se met à courir plus vite. Il accélère pour enfin trouver cette lumière. Elle a bougé. Elle n'est plus là où il l'avait vue juste avant. Peu importe, son visage se tord légèrement alors qu'il se remet à courir. Il court, court, court... Jusqu'à finalement s'arrêter épuisé. Il reçoit un brutal coup dans le ventre au même moment, sans rien comprendre. Sur ses gardes, il s'affole un peu plus mais son sourire revient. S'il a pris un coup, c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un.

« **Qui a éteint la lumière? **» Sans se contenir, il rajoute : « **Personne n'a dit qu'il allait faire tout noir ! Quoique, je devrai essayer, j'adore quand my Lady me frappe avec un ta gueule en réponse, ça a un petit côté dominateur très chat-mant !** ~»

Il glousse légèrement et se reçoit un nouveau coup. Mais cette fois, il l'avait prévu, il attrape le bras invisible.

«**Il est temps de mettre en lumière cette affaire !** » Il en est pas peu fier de celle-la.

Il regarde rapidement d'où vient la lumière, puis y court avec le bras pour finalement pousser la personne. C'est ainsi que devant lui se dessine l'Akumatisé et que le monde lui réapparaît correctement. Sa lady casse la lampe et désakumatise le papillon.


	2. Chapitre 2

Mika : Oya, gneh! Dans un état avancé de mort, je et mon amie en meilleur état, vous remercions de lire notre petite fific.

Nataku : _patpat doucement Mika_ chapitre arrivé en avance au lieu d'en retard, on tenait à ne pas trop vous faire patienter avant la suite XwX.

Mika : Du coup, welcome et merci à Majaix15 pour son commentaire!

Nataku : _s'incline_ bonne lecture, et enjoy !

**–**

**Couple :** Luka/Adrien Nino/Alya Marinette/ ?; Nathaniel/Marc

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne nous appartient hormis les idées et les mots. Ainsi, merci aux créateurs de Miraculous Ladybug pour ce monde !

**–**

**Under The Same Sky****  
Chapitre 2 : **_Wonderful World - Louis Armstrong  
_

* * *

Luka mit un certain temps à arriver sur les lieux, et lorsqu'il y fut enfin le combat semblait sur le point de se terminer. Personne ne semblait blessé et un sourire soulagé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ladybug lança son Lucky Charm pour réparer tous les dégâts, signe que tout était bel est bien rentré dans l'ordre.

...Du moins en apparence.

Le problème réglé et tout danger immédiat écarté, le bleu prit le temps de les regarder. Après tout il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de les voir d'aussi près, du moins comparé à Alya et Nino qui semblaient les croiser presque tous les jours.

Ladybug était aussi rayonnante que d'habitude; bienveillante, pleine d'assurance, il ressentait son aura confiante et motivée de là où il était. Si semblable à Marinette, pourtant si différente... Adrien avait vraiment beaucoup de chance de la côtoyer régulièrement. Son regard dériva justement sur le blond. Maintenant qu'il savait, il remarquait les différences criantes entre le héros de Paris et le jeune Agreste. Il avait raison en pensant que ce masque lui donnait la liberté dont il rêvait. Autant dans ses gestes que dans son langage, il exprimait absolument tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, sans aucune barrière. Et son sourire était rayonnant, rayonnant pour sa Lady. Mais il devinait que la lueur qu'il avait perçue dans ses yeux verts n'avaient pas disparue, simplement que personne ne savait la voir.

Il hésita un instant à aller les voir, puis décida simplement de se rendre au lycée. Adrien viendrait le voir s'il le voulait, il ne voulait le forcer à rien, encore moins le mettre devant le fait accompli en présence de sa coccinelle.

Il sourit alors calmement et prit le chemin du lycée. Il devrait arriver juste à temps pour son premier cours.

Il se demanda si Adrien arriverait à y être à l'heure, lui.

•

•

Son miraculous se met à sonner. Il se l'avoue mais ne le dit pas à voix haute, il est plutôt satisfait de devoir fuir. Il n'a pas envie de rester trop longtemps auprès de sa chère lady aujourd'hui. La conversation avec Luka reste dans son esprit et le perturbe. Il voit bien le regard étonné de la demoiselle alors qu'il fuit littéralement... Elle lui posera sûrement la question la prochaine fois qu'ils se verront et il esquivera sûrement avec un sourire et une courbette orale. Il ne veut pas lui dire qu'il a avoué son secret à quelqu'un. Il ne veut pas dire qu'il vient d'éclater la première règle des héros.

Il arriva à son collège et se mit brusquement dans un des toilettes pour se détransformer. Il tend un morceau de fromage à Plagg qui hésite avant de le prendre. Il le juge, évidemment. Il soupire.

«** Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Adrien ? Et s'il le disait à tout le monde ? Et s'il commençait à divulguer ton identité partout pour se faire connaître et vivre ensuite la belle vie sur la vague de succès que son adorable fessier lui prodiguera ?**

\- **Il ne fera rien de tout ça Plagg. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Et... J'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.**»

Il y a un gros blanc.

« **Je suppose qu'un kwami ne suffisait pas. Très bien ! **» La petite créature retourne brusquement se cacher, visiblement vexée.

« **Mais non ! Plagg ! Tu... Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !**

\- **Je boude Adrien ! Un seul morceau de fromage ne réussira pas à recouvrir ma peine ! Cette trahison !**»

Adrien ne peut s'empêcher de rire quand il sortit des toilettes. Il caresse la tête de la bestiole dans son pantalon et se promit de le couvrir de fromages ce soir.

•

•

Sa journée de cours se passa calmement, comme d'habitude. A l'exception que cette fois son esprit se mit souvent à divaguer et à repenser aux évènements du matin.

Adrien était Chat Noir. Il le lui avait explicitement avoué et montré. Luka savait que son identité devait rester secrète, c'était une des règles d'or des Héros, même dans les comics. Il se demandait s'il regrettait de le lui avoir dit. Peut-être que c'était une folie de l'instant, que son cerveau lui a fait un yolo et qu'il s'est dit que ce n'était pas si grave, mais que maintenant il se rendait compte de l'erreur qu'il avait commise et se mettrait à le fuir dès qu'il le verrait...

Mais son secret était bien gardé avec lui; jamais il ne trahirait la confiance qu'il avait eu en lui, même sous la torture... Même s'il y avait peu de chance qu'on essaie de le torturer. Si ?

Et puis, cela l'attristerait si le blond refusait de le revoir.

Il fit l'effort de se concentrer un minimum sur son cours, histoire de garder le fil et savoir quoi répondre si on l'interrogeait. Mais Adrien resta dans un coin de sa tête toute la journée, sans vraiment qu'il n'ait l'envie de lutter contre.

Il ne s'en rendit pas compte dans sa réflexion, mais la mélodie qu'il avait jouée le matin même avec le blond continuait de résonner en fond.

•

•

•

La journée se passe bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré. En vérité, il n'est pas aussi perturbé qu'il le devrait d'avoir avoué son identité. Bien au contraire, sa journée a été illuminée simplement par ce secret allégé. Son sourire ne l'a pas quitté, Nino a même fini par lui faire remarquer en prétextant une fille. Il lui a répondu sur le ton de la taquinerie qu'il n'a pas besoin d'une demoiselle pour se sentir bien, en tout cas aujourd'hui. ( Il ne s'attend pas au choc que ça provoque dans la classe, sans qu'il ne le remarque. )

Au final, il réussit à plaisanter et rire librement avec tout le monde, sa douceur devient une forme de taquinerie, bien plus proche de sa véritable personnalité. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, tout le monde semble encore plus agréable avec lui et même Marinette parait moins gênée bien que murmurant d'étranges mots de temps à autres.

En vérité, dès qu'il songe à retomber dans une profonde nostalgie, la mélodie du matin lui revient. Il songe à ses mots qu'il avait enfin pu dire, il songe à cette mélodie qui parle directement à son cœur. Son sourire s'agrandit plus qu'il ne s'affaisse aujourd'hui : il a eu le choix d'être vraiment libre d'être qui il est devant au moins un de ses amis. C'était un cadeau.

Quand son garde du corps vient le récupérer, il repère Luka et lui fait un léger coucou. Il doit passer récupérer sa sœur. En rentrant dans sa voiture, il hésite un instant à lui envoyer un message... Il n'est pas sûr de lui sur ce coup.

[_Merci_] Il envoya.

•

•

La sonnerie retentit et il put ramasser ses affaires. Il prit son temps, comme il savait que Juleka aimait bien discuter avec Rose après les cours. Il salua en chemin quelques uns de ses camarades, mais ne s'attarda pas à la discussion. Ce dont il avait envie, c'était de se poser dans un coin et de coucher sur papier ce qu'il avait composé ce matin.

Il se rendit d'un pas tranquille vers là où sa sœur avait l'habitude de l'attendre. Son regard fut attiré par une chevelure blonde et il tourna la tête peut-être un peu trop vite.

Adrien lui souriait en le saluant de la main. Il lui sourit en retour, avant que le blond ne monte dans sa voiture.

Il ne l'évitait pas. Il ne le fuyait pas. Il lui souriait même.

C'était décidément une très belle journée.

Il continuait son chemin, un sourire sur son visage, lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer. Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit un message de Juleka, mais il fut surpris de voir le nom de l'envoyeur.

[_Merci_]

Le sourire qu'il perdit pendant un instant revint, et il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue pour répondre.

[_De rien. Si tu as encore besoin de parler, ou d'autre chose, je suis là._]

Ca faisait bizarre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des échanges de sms. Il y avait une touche d'impersonnalité dans les mots noirs sur blanc. Mais étrangement, ce simple merci d'Adrien lui paraissait rayonnant comme un doux soleil levant au début du printemps...

«** Uhhhh Luka ?** » Il releva la tête pour voir sa petite sœur qui le regardait d'un air intrigué. Il lui sourit simplement en rangeant son téléphone.

« **Salut Ju. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?** »

« **Uuuuh ouiçavaettoi. **»

« **Très bien, merci.** »

Ils continuèrent de discuter calmement sur le chemin; Rose avait fini d'écrire une autre chanson, et demandait quand il pourrait être disponible pour un premier essai. Comme d'habitude il répondit qu'il avait du temps libre, et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à lui donner une date et une heure et il s'organiserait.

•

•

Le jeune chat sourit en voyant la réponse en message. Il recommence à grattouiller la tête de Pragg en même temps, heureux d'avoir raison. Sa journée ne semble pas pouvoir être gâchée. Son sourire ne part pas. Il n'est plus seule dans son secret. En sortant de la voiture, il salue rapidement Natalie et s'excuse d'être parti plus tôt travailler au collège. Elle ne dit rien et lâche même un petit soupire, mais il sait qu'elle va le couvrir vis à vis de son père.

Ce même père qui est comme toujours absent... Un brin de nostalgie passe mais elle part rapidement pour sa bonne humeur. Il court dans sa chambre, et s'écrase sur le lit. Pour une fois, il ressemble à un adolescent normal. Il n'est ni un super héros, ni Adreste, il est Adrien. Il voit finalement Pragg sortir de sa cachette et lui grattouille encore la tête. Le pauvre a la maladie du chat et se met donc à ronronner. Le sourire mesquin d'Adrien -qui ressemble beaucoup à celui de Chat Noir- pousse la petite créature à émettre un « **Pssst !** » de défense et à croiser les bras en signe de grève.

C'est ainsi qu'Adrien dût sortir une pile de fromages pour son kwami favori, et que celui-ci si peu fort dans ses engagements accepta de le pardonner. En soit, il avait trouvé une bonne occasion de se goinfrer. Pourtant, alors que le blond va se remettre sur son lit dans l'espoir de se prélasser, il entend le petit noir le prévenir à nouveau de son erreur. Ok, il a compris qu'il vient d'aller contre ses engagements de héros et sa parole à Ladybug.

« **Tout va bien Pragg, j'ai toujours confiance depuis ce matin.**»

Pour appuyer ses propos, il propose à Luka de se revoir dans la soirée.

•

•

Il ne sentit pas tout de suite son portable vibrer, centré sur sa petite sœur. Ils montèrent sur le bateau et il la laissa rejoindre sa chambre, lui rappelant que si elle avait besoin d'aide pour ses devoirs il serait à côté. Ce n'est qu'une fois sa porte poussée et son sac posé qu'il daigna jeter un œil sur son portable, remarquant le nouveau message. Son cœur se remit à battre fort, et il sentit à nouveau ses lèvres s'étirer, c'était à croire qu'il finirait par avoir une crampe de sourire autant. Il s'assit sur son lit en tapant la réponse.

[_Bien sûr. Dis-moi où et quand._]

Il se déchaussa, attrapa sa guitare et un carnet se mit en tailleur sur son lit, son portable posé bien droit devant lui. Et il se mit à jouer. C'était rare qu'il soit ainsi agité, surtout à cause de quelqu'un. Mais c'était une bonne forme d'agitation, une adrénaline qui lui donnait envie de composer, son cerveau débordant d'idées qu'il s'empressait de noter sans prendre la peine de les ranger. Après une bonne heure il décida de prendre une pause pour inspecter tous ses gribouillis.

La mélodie qui lui tournait dans la tête était maintenant écrite, en version améliorée. Il prit une inspiration.

Il prit le temps d'arranger ses notes dans l'ordre et s'apprêtait à rejouer le morceau entier lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'__en avait pas besoin__.

Il sourit une énième fois et déposa les feuilles dans son carnet, bien en évidence, et se rassit avec sa guitare en main et son médiator dans l'autre. Il le fixa un moment en le tournant entre ses doigts.

Il devrait peut-être trouver un nom à ce morceau... ?

•

•

Le garçon sent son cœur louper un battement alors qu'il lut la réponse de son ami. Il se redresse brusquement sur son lit et regarde Plagg qui vient de sursauter à son geste. Il lui fait un grand sourire de défi mais surtout, il sent une grande différence avec son quotidien. La boucle est enfin vraiment percée. Ce soir, il va marqué la fin totale de sa nostalgie. Il ne retournera pas en arrière.

[_A la butte Bergeyre. -adresse envoyée- On s'y retrouve dans une heure :3 ?_]

Quand il finit d'envoyer son message, son sourire se perd. Il déglutit et regarde de nouveau Pragg... C'est bon, il stresse. Il se rend peu à peu compte de ce qu'il fait. Il se rend compte qu'il met en danger Luka, mais en même temps... Il se rend compte qu'il ne peut plus faire marche arrière... La meilleure des solutions serait d'en parler à son remplaçant pour les cours de chinois... Il a un peu peur de se prendre un savon, et si on lui retirait son miraculous ? Il a la respiration coupée et regarde son kwami.

« **Tu crois que le Maître serait capable de te retirer à moi ? **

-**Pour ce que tu as fait ? Peut-être, je ne pense pas que cela suffit, quoi que ! Si tu ne me réveilles pas en sursaut à ma prochaine sieste, je promets de plaider pour toi !** »

Vu le sourire de la bestiole, il ne risque pas de perdre son kwami au moins... C'est rassurant. Bon, il a rendez-vous dans une heure. Il peut bien laisser dormir l'étrange félin une demi-heure. Il sourit légèrement... Il a envie de parler avec Luka. Comme ce matin, ce soir, il sait que tout se passera bien.

Quand finalement l'heure sonne, il est déjà parti par sa fenêtre, ayant prévenu qu'il ne mangerait pas ce soir. Chat Noir va voir son ami, dans l'un des endroits les plus secrets de Paris.

•  
•

Le téléphone attira immédiatement l'attention de Luka lorsqu'il vibra. Il le récupéra pour lire et nota le lieu de rendez-vous. C'était un coin bien discret, que peu de gens connaissent. S'il se souvenait bien ils y avaient déjà piqueniqué une fois, il y a longtemps. Du temps où... Il secoua la tête pour se sortir cette image de la tête. Il mit sa guitare dans sa housse, glissant dans cette dernière ses notes et son carnet au cas où. Il se releva et alla toquer à la porte de Juleka. Il ouvrit lorsqu'elle l'y autorisa.

« **Je sors un moment... Faire un tour. Tu préviendra maman quand elle rentrera ?** »

« **Uhhhouiouibiensûr.** » Il lui sourit.

« **Merci. Et salue Rose de ma part.** »

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle lui réponde et repartit. Il l'avait su dès qu'il l'avait vue en entrant; lorsqu'elle avait ce regard, c'est qu'elle parlait avec la jeune blonde. Elle était vraiment adorable comme fille, tout comme Juleka. Elles allaient bien ensembles. Il quitta le bateau et prit son téléphone pour suivre le trajet indiqué. Il préférait ne pas prendre le risque de se perdre et d'être en retard. Même si suivre une carte n'était étonnamment pas dans ses habitudes et qu'il se fiait à son instinct (en vérité, il n'avait juste pas peur de se perdre, et continuait à marcher jusqu'à retrouver son chemin.)

Tranquille, isolé et peu fréquenté... Logique qu'un superhéros connaisse une telle cachette, parfaite pour y être tranquille. Peut-être était est-ce le jardin secret d'Adrien ? S'il le lui montrait aujourd'hui ça ferait beaucoup de révélations en un jour, il n'était pas sûr de supporter le choc. En chemin il se sentit de mettre ses écouteurs. En fin d'après midi la ville était assez bruyante, et il était d'humeur tranquille, l'agitation avait tendance à le rendre un peu fébrile par moment. Il mit le lecteur en aléatoire, et ferma les yeux de plaisir lorsque _Wonderful World_ démarra. Cliché et vieux-jeu peut-être, mais il adorait quand même.

•

•

Contrairement au matin même, il n'a pas l'impression de se trouver plus libre en étant Chat Noir. Il a déclenché dans son côté Adrien une liberté qu'il n'avait pas connu avant. Il a l'impression que ses deux faces se rapprochent encore plus qu'elles ne l'ont jamais faites. Cette sensation de liberté, cette nostalgie éloignée, Ladybug mit au second plan, ses problèmes de communication avec Marinette loin derrière, et une amitié encore plus vive avec Luka, au final, c'est tout ce qu'il lui faut.

De toit en toit, il avance au son d'une basse qu'il s'imagine, d'une batterie en délire et évidemment d'une guitare qui sait exactement comment faire suivre la voix. Ses pattes de chat se posent finalement à l'endroit du rendez-vous et son sourire se fane légèrement. Il est arrivé un peu en avance... peut-être que s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul, il aurait mieux fallut qu'il ne se presse pas.

Un peu boudeur de devoir patienter, il s'assoie sans délicatesse sur l'herbe. Ce petit coin de Paris est l'un des présents cachés aux touristes, il est réputé pour être comme un petit poumon dans la grande capitale polluée. C'est le cas. Le chat a beaucoup plus de facilité à respirer ici. Il sent sa respiration se calmer, son cœur ralentir. Il est bien là. Sans Plagg, sans son père, sans Lilas, sans Chloé, sans Marinette et surtout... sans Ladybug. Il se demande de plus en plus s'il ne ferait pas un rejet d'elle après tant de déclinaisons romantiques, parfois violentes... Il serait arrivé à sa limite ?

Ou alors est-ce qu'il ne serait pas en train de simplement réaliser que d'autres choix sont possibles ? Il sourit comme un chat de cheshire en voyant Luka arriver.

« **J'ai failli attendre Chevalier~** »


	3. Chapitre 3

**Mika :** Oyaaaaaaa!

**Nataku**** :** Bien le bonjour, ou le bonsoir, chers lecteurs ! Nous sommes de retour pour un nouveau chapitre, car oui, la régularité et nous, on est très amis :keur:  
**Mika**** :** Heeeey! On est Lundi, on est dans les temps haha!  
**Nataku**** :** ah ? C'était pas dimanche ? My bad, j'ai rien dis-  
**Mika : **_tousse_ Chuuuut!  
**Nataku**** :** AHAHAHA ! Et donc ce 3ème chapitre est là, tout chaud tout prêt pour vous !  
**Mika**** :** En esperant qu'il vous plaise!  
**Nataku**** :** Bonne lecture; enjoy !

**–**

****Couple : ******Luka/Adrien ; Nino/Alya ; Marinette/ ?; Nathaniel/Marc**

****Disclaimer : ******Rien ne nous appartient hormis les idées et les mots. Ainsi, merci aux créateurs de Miraculous Ladybug pour ce monde !**

**–**

****Under The Same Sky******  
Chapitre 3 : ****_Quiet Room - Yoh Kamiyama_**

* * *

Heureusement il ne se perdit pas, et il parvint même à rester concentré sur son téléphone. Il arriva à bon port et tout de suite il put sentir ses poumons se remplir d'un air plus frais. Comparé aux boulevards bondés et bouchonnés, cet endroit était un véritable paradis. Il ne savait s'il devait s'attendre à Adrien ou à Chat Noir. Mais il eut bientôt sa réponse.

À la remarque du blond, il s'inclina respectueusement.

« **À votre service, mon Prince.** » Il se releva avec un léger rire. « **Comment vas-tu ? **»

Il se permit de s'installer à côté de lui, mais hésita à sortir sa guitare. Peut-être valait-il mieux rester concentré sur Adrien ? Il en avait sûrement besoin, mais la musique était apaisante, surtout pour lui, et ce coin si vert et si agréable l'inspirait terriblement—

Il prit une discrète inspiration pour calmer son cerveau qui allait beaucoup trop vite à son goût, et décida de garder une main sur l'instrument, mais de le déhousser plus tard.

Pour le moment, Adrien.

Adrien qui avait ce sourire toujours aussi charmant, ces yeux toujours plus époustouflants, et cette aura si particulière et unique...

Oui, se concentrer sur Adrien, c'était une bonne idée.

•

•

Un prince ? Il sourit un peu gêné et de l'autre parfaitement amusé. Sans vraiment qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa parole est bien plus rapide quand il est sous cette apparence, il réplique :

«**Un prince, je suis un simple chat botté qui cherche une maison à son goût, mon chevalier !** » Il tente de rester sérieux mais un pouffement finit par sortir de sa bouche. « **Je te rassure, je vais très bien ! Et toi ?** »

Ses jambes se croisent alors qu'il le regarde avec cette petite étincelle de curiosité dans les yeux. Le blondinet est clairement en train de se détendre. Il ne se pensait pas capable de se détendre autant avec Luka. Au final, ils ne se sont jamais vraiment parlé avant. Il déglutit en se demandant s'il trouverait un sujet de conversation correct. Seulement celui-ci vient tout naturellement.

«** Tu as composé aujourd'hui ? La musique que tu as faite ce matin était superbe, et encore merci pour l'oreille chat-ttentive.** »

Il vient de donner non pas un mais trois sujets de conversation en même temps. Il sourit grandement, absolument pas gêné, bien au contraire: il est rassuré: il peut parler, il n'a pas peur, c'est très naturel. A la base, il l'avait vu seulement comme un membre du groupe Kitty Section, puis comme un potentiel petit ami de Marinette. Au final, il comprenait facilement pourquoi il pourrait plaire à son amie...

Son style est entre l'émo et le punk, c'est signe de liberté... Ses yeux sont calmes, doux, un océan de tranquillité, et ses cheveux n'ont rien perdu de leur douceur malgré le traitement compliqué qu'ils subissent sûrement chaque mois... Il ne parlait pas de son visage ni du reste son corps... Au final, si à cet instant, il avait été Adrien, il aurait rougi de ses pensées, mais il était Chat Noir.

« **En vérité, je crois que c'est la première fois que je me rends compte que tu es plutôt mignon pour un chevalier~**» Il était mort de honte, mais à l'intérieur.

•

•

•

Il fut heureux de voir le héros entamer la conversation, déjà parce qu'il ne savait pas forcément comment le faire, mais aussi parce que ça laissait transparaitre l'enthousiasme du blond, qui clairement faisait plaisir à voir. La tristesse de son coeur le matin même pesait toujours un peu sur celui du bleuté, mais le voir ainsi, souriant, heureux et confortable avec lui pourrait le faire rosir de plaisir.

« **Oui, j'ai justement pu écrire le morceau de ce matin. Ça a été plus facile que d'habitude... **» Il se rappela de son cerveau qui marchait a toute vitesse et de sa main qui écrivait presque toute seule, et sourit doucement. « **Et de rien, pour l'oreille **_chattentive_**. C'était la moindre des choses pour un ami**. »

Ami. Luka n'aimait pas classer ses amis, ou en mettre certains au-dessus d'autres. Jusqu'ici Adrien avait bel et bien été un ami, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlés. Mais là il devait avouer qu'il s'était très rarement senti aussi proche de quelqu'un, surtout après aussi peu de temps. Alors il ferma les yeux un instant et se détendit, profitant pleinement de la présence apaisante du blond—

_ « En vérité, c'est la première fois que je me rends compte que tu es plutôt mignon pour un chevalier~ »_

...

Son cerveau sembla arrêter de fonctionner le temps d'une seconde.

Un compliment sur son physique. Son _physique_. C'était le premier depuis...Des années ?

Il ne put retenir ses joues de rosir, ni un léger rire de lui échapper. Il n'était même pas gêné, comme pouvait l'être Juleka, non, juste surpris, et honnêtement ? Content.

«** _Mewci_, tu n'es pas mal non plus tu sais. **» Il se permit un rapide mais néanmoins détaillé coup d'oeil. « **Autant en mannequin qu'en héros.** » Okay, peut-être que Chat Noir commençait à déteindre sur lui.

•

•

•

Il est mort de honte. Le pauvre n'a aucune idée de comment il s'est retrouvé à parler ainsi. Heureusement, ses automatismes de Chat Noir font face plus simplement à cette situation. Il émet un léger rire tout en mettant sa main sur son torse. La clochette fait un petit bruit en se faisant frôler.

« **Évidemment~ Je prends soin de mwa !** » Il sourit félinement.

Cependant, il est temps de se détransformer et il sent que Plagg va commencer à avoir fin. De toutes façons, Luka a déjà eu à devenir un superhéro une fois, il sait donc ce qu'est kwami et doit se douter que Chat Noir en a un. De plus, ça lui permettra de ne plus faire d'aussi grosse bourde. Il ne sait même pas comment réagir à cette information mentalement alors la gérer à voix haute !

Son costume disparut et il se présente à Luka avec les joues légèrement rougies. Il fait un léger sourire gêné mais doux à la fois.

« **Désolé, j'ai tendance à ne pas retenir mes mots quand je suis dans le costume... J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas.**» Il resserra un peu les jambes. « **Ça fait partie des avantages d'être Chat Noir...** »

L'instant d'après, il entend la toux de Plagg et lui sort un bout de fromage.

« **Merci bien ! J'ai cru que tu allais encore négliger ma présence pour ce charmant jeune homme aux cheveux bleus ! Je devrais être ta priorité, Adrien ! Ta priorité !**

-** Oui oui Plagg, récupère. Imagine si Ladybug a besoin de nous et que ton estomac n'est pas plein !**

\- **Je -**

-** Bon appétit Plagg**. »

La petite créature se retient d'ajouter quelque chose, mais finit par se dire que le fromage est plus palpitant que cette conversation. Dans un gémissement de bonheur, il dévore l'entiereté du laitage ! Adrien sourit et lui grattouille le haut du crâne.

«** C'est mon kwami. Il est pas mal différent de Sass. **»

•  
•

•

_ Les accompagner plus souvent_. Luka adorerait, mais il se demanda pourquoi cela jetait un voile sur les beaux yeux verts d'Adrien d'en parler. Il vit sa tentative de rapprochement et réciproqua, se penchant vers lui. Il lui accorda un sourire qu'il voulut apaisant.

« **On ira lui demander ensemble pour Sass. On verra bien ce que ça donnera. **» Il se décida à poser sa main chastement sur celle du blond et glissa sur son changement de conversation; il n'aimait pas voir ces beaux yeux ternis. Mais il tint tout de même à éclaircir un point. « **T'en fais pas, tu peux me parler de n'importe quoi, ça ne me dérange pas.** »

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de tout le temps le rassurer ? Peut-être que les gens faisaient d'habitude passer ce genre de messages implicitement, mais il était nul à ce jeu. Il voulait juste être sûr qu'il sache qu'il était là pour lui et qu'ils pouvaient discuter de ce qu'il voulait.

Il sortit sa guitare et son carnet qu'il posa devant lui, et se mit à gratter légèrement les cordes avant de fermer les yeux. Il joua la mélodie du matin une nouvelle fois. Après quelques secondes, il rouvrit les yeux et sourit à Adrien, lui signifiant qu'il était de nouveau viable à la discussion.

« **Je suis content que ça te plaise. Peu de gens écoutent vraiment ce que je fais, surtout ce genre de compo à moitié improvisées. **» À part Marinette qui passait parfois, et sa soeur quand elle avait le temps, personne ne lui avait accordé plus d'attention qu'une demi minute et un _"__T__u te débrouille__s__ bien ! Mais apprends à jouer des vrais morceaux quand même"_.

Il se calma au rythme du morceau. C'était tout sauf le moment de se stresser pour ça. Il avait une oreille attentive, et il voulait lui offrir un beau spectacle. Et il se sentit instantanément mieux. Il était vrai que c'était très apaisant. Puis il réalisa que l'effet était décuplé, quand la personne à l'origine de cette musique était juste à côté de lui.

•

•

•

La main qu'il déposa sur la sienne le rend encore plus timide qu'il ne le fut jusqu'ici. Il se demande comment réagir et les paroles qui suivent le rendent encore plus confus. Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il est possible que Luka soit actuellement en train de le draguer ? Il commence à vraiment penser comme Chat Noir là. Pourquoi est-ce que Luka ferait ça de toutes façons ? Ils ont deux ans de différence et puis, le bleuet est quelqu'un de bien plus calme que lui, il ne penserait pas à ce genre de choses... Il se fait des idées. Mais ces idées sont en train de lui faire entrer des doutes dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

Heureusement, la musique commence à retirer chacun de ses doutes. Il ferme les yeux pour apprécier, pour profiter de ce que crée l'adolescent. Un léger sourire grandit sur son visage à nouveau et il sait que pour une fois dans sa vie, il est au bon endroit. Il se laisse à s'abaisser un peu plus, la main est partie de la sienne mais il ne s'en sent pas dépossédé. Au contraire, cette fois la caresse est directement faite sur son cœur. Il a l'impression qu'on y met un doux baume.

Quand finalement le bleuet reprend la parole, il sort de sa transe en clignant quelques fois des yeux. Il ne sait pas quelle magie sort de cette instrument et de son conteur mais elle le a le pouvoir de le conduire bien ailleurs de ce qu'il a l'habitude. En même temps, ses habitudes sont en train de mourir et ça lui plaît.

«**Pourquoi ? Tu as un vrai don... Tu es le seul qui arrive à me faire autant d'effet avec une musique ! Si tu te lances, je suis prêt à t'aider ! Ce serait du gâchis de ne pas en faire quelque chose de grand... J'aime ta musique.**» Son sourire était flamboyant tout en restant doux, mais ses yeux, ses yeux étaient pleins de multiples étoiles.

•

•

•

Il sentit ses joues chauffer et laissa échapper un léger rire. Vraiment, il n'était pas habitué aux compliments, encore moins d'aussi touchants. Il pouvait voir les yeux verts sur lui pétiller, et il était si, si heureux d'être à l'origine de cette expression.

Du pouce, il caressa furtivement sa guitare. Il semblait qu'eux deux avaient réussi à trouver un public passionné et enthousiaste.

Sa meilleure amie, elle l'avait accompagné dans ses plus grands moments; de bonheur comme de peine. Une amie qui l'aiderait à présent à illuminer les yeux de ce garçon. Et, peut-être, comme le lui proposait le blond, percer et se faire connaitre ?

«** Il y a les Kitty Section et j'adore ce qu'on fait tous ensemble... **»

Son cœur était tiraillé. Pourquoi l'idée de se lancer dans une carrière seul le faisait tant hésiter; n'était-ce pas le rêve de sa vie ?

Ah oui, il s'en rappelait maintenant. Il sourit doucement à Adrien. C'était vraiment très gentil de sa part de l'encourager ainsi à vivre de son art, et lui dire que ce serait du _gâchis_ de ne rien en faire...

« **C'est une bonne idée, en vrai... J'y penserai, merci. **» Il garda son sourire, mais baissa le regard vers sa guitare. Il avait dû plomber l'ambiance, il en était vraiment désolé, mais un souvenir qu'il ne voulait pas revoir refaisait surface. Il se sentit mal sur le coup, d'ainsi réagir à une proposition si gentille et bien intentionnée, Adrien n'y était absolument pour rien...

« —**Désolé. C'est juste que mon père est parti parce qu'il voulait se lancer dans une carrière musicale et qu'il n'a pas voulu nous emmener avec lui...** »

Ou comment plomber encore plus l'ambiance. Mais Adrien s'était ouvert à lui, il ne supportait pas l'idée de ne pas en faire de même, surtout si c'était pour le laisser culpabiliser d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal. Il lui sourit encore; il allait bien, c'était un moment agréable, tout allait bien. Tout allait bien.

•

•

•

Il voit bien qu'il a causé un froid dans la conversation. Il regarde le sol légèrement puis se demande s'il peut de nouveau parler sans le déranger. Il n'aime pas mettre mal ses amis, une part de lui se dit que ça pourrait causer l'arrivée d'un nouveau papillon. Il risquerait de faire akumatiser un de ses proches... Son regard a une pointe de panique mais quand il entend les mots de Luka, il a plutôt l'impression d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat. Il baisse les yeux en l'écoutant.

« **Je vois... Mais tu sais... Tu n'es pas ton père. **» Il redresse le visage, et cette fois il est totalement assuré.

Il parle en connaissance de cause. Il parle en sachant très bien de quoi il parle.

« **Ce n'est pas parce qu'on tente une carrière solo qu'on doit abandonner famille, amis et même son groupe.** » Il prend une grande respiration. « **J'aime mon travail de mannequin, mais je n'abandonnerai pas mes amis ni mon père pour m'y consacrer. Tu n'es pas ton père, tu peux faire la part des choses et si un jour tu vas trop loin dans ta passion, alors ta famille, tes amis, et même moi, on saura te le dire. Contrairement à... Celui que tu décris, je suis sûr que tu nous entendras. **»

Il a une parole forte, engagée. Il ne veut pas voir ce bonheur se gâcher à cause de l'erreur d'un autre. Sans réfléchir, il lui prend la main pour affirmer ses mots. De toutes façons, il n'a pas été le premier à le faire et ne s'en sent donc pas coupable.

« **J'ai confiance en toi.** » Il sourit. « **Après tout, tu as un don de seconde chance. Donne là à cette famille. Fait en sorte d'être celui qui ne les abandonnera pas pour son art mais qui les accompagnera tous en plein dedans ?** »

Il rougit un peu alors qu'il se rend compte qu'il a peut-être été trop émotif. Il déglutit.

« **Je suis désolé si c'était déplacé... Mais je pense chacun de mes mots. **» Il lui lâche sa main.

•

•

•

Il eut un moment de bug aux mots du blond. _'Tu n'es pas ton père'_, ces mots retentirent en lui comme un glas, une alarme de réveil. On ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il lui ressemblait, mais jamais qu'il en était différent, et inconsciemment, il a toujours fui ce seul exemple qu'il avait pu avoir. La musique était le seul point commun qu'il se permettait avec rejetait tout ce qu'il représentait...

Il sentit sa vue se brouiller, alors que son cœur se serrait d'émotions. S'en suivit le discours assuré et plein de vérité du héros, affirmant à quel point il pouvait apporter à ses amis à travers son art. Qu'il était aimé et soutenu.

Et Luka ne s'était jamais senti aussi touché par les paroles de quelqu'un.

A peine la main quitta la sienne qu'il la reprit et se jeta à moitié sur le blond dans une étreinte. Les larmes menaçaient de couler mais le bleuté ne prenait pas la peine de les retenir. Il était juste si heureux que quelqu'un lui dise de telles choses. Des choses qu'on ne lui avait jamais dites, peut-être parce qu'elles semblaient évidentes mais qu'il était trop aveugle et trop peu confiant pour les remarquer.

« **Merci. _Merci_...** » Il rit de sa propre réaction; n'importe qui trouverait ça exagéré, il espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas du blond, car il ne comprendrait pas la portée qu'avait eu son discours.

Il se releva au bout de longues secondes, qu'il aurait aimé plus longues encore, mais il avait peur de gêner son ami. Il rouvrit des yeux embués et offrit son sourire le plus pur.

« **Je- Désolé, c'était peut-être un peu excessif... Jamais personne ne m'a parlé comme ça, ça me touche vraiment. **» L'air qu'il respira parut plus frais, son cœur léger, son corps détendu comme jamais. « **Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur des choses que j'ai trop longtemps oubliées. Encore merci. **»

Oui, ouvert les yeux, c'était le mot juste.

Et sa première vision était cet ange aux cheveux blonds.

•

•

•

Le blond se retrouve un peu bête. Il n'a pas l'habitude de se retrouver dans les bras d'un ami, encore moins de cette façon. Il se sent rougir furieusement. Vraiment, il ne sait pas si c'est normal comme réaction mais son petit cœur a un tremblement. Il a une vague de bonheur qui passe en lui alors que Luka est au bord des larmes. Il est heureux, heureux de l'avoir rendu heureux. Avec une lenteur contrôlée, il s'apprête à répondre à l'étreinte, enfin. Seulement le garçon part plus rapidement qu'il n'approche. Il baisse rapidement ses bras pour que sa tentative ne soit pas visible.

Les merci lui réchauffent encore plus le cœur, ses mots étaient tous sincères. Il les pense tous. Luka est quelqu'un de talentueux, et bien entouré. La phrase qui suivit l'étreinte lui fit tout autant de bien. Sans le vouloir, il poussa un petit rire qui n'était pas d'amusement mais bien de joie.

« **Si mes mots ont pu t'aider, je suis content.** » Il ne veut surtout pas que Luka arrête sa passion.

Il s'avance et lui refait un câlin pour lui montrer son soutien. Il ferme les yeux mais son portable sonne. Il soupire et se repose sur les fesses. Il regarde le message et l'ouvre alors que la voix de Ladybug l'irrite. C'est la première fois qu'il n'est pas bêtement heureux d'un appel de sa Lady. Il aurait aimé profiter de ce moment sans avoir à partir en chasse d'un akumatisé random. Il regarde Luka avec des petits yeux.

« **Je vais devoir y aller... Je suis désolé.** » Il n'a pas envie, pas du tout. « **Plagg transforme-moi.** »

La tenue s'affiche et il a un élan de liberté en lui. Ainsi, il se retrouve de nouveau dans l'herbe en train d'y faire un ange sans neige.

« **Je veuuuux pas yyyy alleeeeeer !** »


	4. Chapitre 4

**Nataku : **Bien le bonjour/soir chers amis lecteurs ! Voici donc le chapitre 4 de cette fameuse fanfiction !

**Mika : **Tout va bien dans le meilleurs des mondes ! Bonjour ! Dans ce petit chapitre, tout va encore avancé sans que ni nous ni les personnages ne comprennent comment... ! Merci pour les favs et les follows! Bonne lecture et enjoy ! :hearts:

•

********Couple : ******Luka/Adrien ; Nino/Alya ; Marinette/ ?; Nathaniel/Marc**

**-**

********Disclaimer : ******Rien ne nous appartient hormis les idées et les mots. Ainsi, merci aux créateurs de Miraculous Ladybug pour ce monde !**

•

****Under**** The Same Sky****

****Chapitre 4 :** _River Flow In You - Yiruma - Guitar version - Sungha Jung_**

* * *

Il se permit un bras autour de la taille du blond lorsque ce dernier revint vers lui pour une seconde étreinte. Il profita de ces quelques instants en plus dans les bras de l'autre, de sa chaleur rassurante et de son doux parfum épuré, et cala sa respiration sur la sienne. Ainsi son cœur se décida enfin à cesser son imitation du marteau piqueur. Mais le moment fut trop vite interrompu par une sonnerie.

C'était celui du héros, et Ladybug était sûrement à l'autre bout du fil. Pourtant son expression n'était pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Il aurait cru qu'il serait heureux d'entendre celle qu'il aimait, mais il n'en avait pas l'air. Peut-être que quelque chose s'était passé... ?

Il lui fit un signe de main signifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Après tout il n'allait pas faire son égoïste et le garder pour lui alors qu'il y avait des gens à sauver.

...Visiblement Chat Noir n'était pas du même avis.

Un rire lui échappa lorsqu'il le vit faire un caprice sur l'herbe. Evidemment, être héros n'était pas de tout repos, et il y avait des concessions à faire sur sa vie privée, mais ça restait une noble tâche qui, même non reconnue à sa juste valeur, méritait des sacrifices pour le bien que ça amenait. Il sourit calmement et se pencha vers le chat :

« **Ne t'en fais pas, je serai toujours là quand tu auras fini.** » Il plissa légèrement les yeux, « **Vous réglerez ça en deux temps trois mouvements, non ?** »

Et s'il y avait besoin, lui ou un autre héros serait là pour les aider. Tout se passerait bien et les bons triompheraient. Comme d'habitude.

« **Allez, Paris a besoin de toi, Chat Botté !** »

•

•

En voyant la réaction de Luka, Chat Noir fait une moue. Il n'a vraiment pas envie d'aller rejoindre Ladybug là... Il était bien, pourquoi Paris a besoin de lui ? Il soupire et se redresse et met son front sur celui du bleuet. Sa moue se transforme en un petit sourire. Il s'appuie légèrement sur lui.

"**Je prends ça comme une promesse.**" Il se met sur ses pattes. "**Ne me déçois pas mon chevalier~ J'attends notre prochaine rencontre avec impatience.**"

Il lui offre un léger baiser sur la joue, une courbette et le voilà parti tout droit vers sa prochaine mission. Bien que le pas lourd, il sourit à sa Lady en la voyant... qui évidemment le vanne sur son retard. Ha~ Comme il s'en serait passé à cet instant.

"**Je ne peux pas me démultiplier milady, et puis vous savez bien comme mon coeur est toujours en partie avec vous!**

**-Arrête les miamours Chaton, on a un affreux à désakumatiser !**

**-Haaa ~ Ma lady te voir une seconde fois aujourd'hui est un bonheur bien court.**"

Evidemment, la rencontre avec l'Akuma (un fan de dinosaure apparement) se finit très rapidement. Il put partir au plus vite sauf que-... Il se dit que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour aller voir Maître Fû. Il fait une courbette à sa Lady, accepte de nouveau son rejet en riant - malgré la douleur au cœur ; puis il se dirige vers la demeure du vieil homme. Il saute par la fenêtre directement dans le salon de l'ancien.

•

•

•

Il rit à nouveau aux manières et à la courbette, pensa à rendre le baiser mais n'en eut hélas pas le temps qu'il voyait déjà le blond s'éloigner en voltigeant, prêt à accomplir son devoir.

Il pensa à l'attendre ici, jusqu'à ce que l'Akuma soit vaincu, en prenant le risque qu'il ne vienne pas, mais se dit qu'il se faisait tout de même tard ; comme il l'avait dit, rien ne pressait entre eux, ils pourraient se revoir le lendemain. Et bien qu'il ait prévenu, il préférait ne pas inquiéter sa mère et sa soeur. Il profita encore plusieurs minutes de l'air frais et de la verdure avant de devoir faire le trajet retour. Trajet qui ressemblerait plus au parcours du combattant niveau pollution comparé à ici.

Il finit donc par se relever, récupéra ses affaires et se mit en route d'un pas aussi tranquille que d'habitude. Cette journée avait été vraiment incroyable, et probablement l'une des meilleures qu'il n'ait jamais vécue jusqu'ici. Quelque chose lui disait que beaucoup d'autres allaient bientôt s'y ajouter...

Sur le chemin il repensa à ce qu'Adrien lui avait dit, à propos de Sass et de Maitre Fû. Il ignorait comment ce dernier allait réagir à la nouvelle. Il espérait qu'il comprenne, et s'il le fallait il était prêt à défendre son ami, et s'il menaçait de lui enlever son miraculous...

Non, ça n'arriverait pas. Adrien était un trop bon héros, et la menace du papillon trop grande pour se permettre de les priver d'un tel talent.

Peut-être qu'Adrien avait raison en l'appelant chevalier, preux comme il était à se tenir à ses côtés en cas de problème.

C'était simplement que le blond en valait largement la peine, et plus encore.

•

•

•

Le maître fut plus compréhensif qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Par contre, il se demande bien ce qu'il a pu mettre dans son verre pour qu'il ne le digère pas. Il est maintenant rentré chez lui depuis une demi-heure. Seulement, il n'a vu ni son père, ni Nathalie, ni même son lit depuis. En vérité, hormis la cuvette des toilettes, il n'a pas vu grand-chose. Il redresse la tête en prenant une grande respiration. Dire que certaines personnes lui disent qu'il est censé être beau et capable de porter les plus belles tenues... Ils ne l'ont pas vu en train de vomir pendant une demi-heure. Il en pleure même si bien sa gorge et l'effort lui font mal. Il ne prendra plus jamais, **JAMAIS **de thé chez Maître Fû.

Oh bon sang, il arrive à battre des types incroyables mais par contre un thé périmé... Impossible ! Sur cette belle pensée, il ramène sa bouche vers l'intérieur des toilettes et y abandonne son intérieur.

"**Adrien...?**" Oh non, Nathalie... Il se sent rougir mais la fièvre qui débute et sa nausée l'empêche de répondre.

La dame d'âge mûr s'approche doucement de son pauvre corps d'adolescent, elle lui caresse doucement le dos pour l'accompagner comme elle peut. De l'autre main, elle est en train de demander à son garde du corps d'apporter devant la porte de sa chambre le nécessaire aux soins. Le chat n'a même pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit... Il se laisse gérer, épuisé. Pauvre Luka, il aurait aimé lui dire que tout va bien avec le maître...

•

•

•

Il remonta sur le bateau pour voir que sa mère était rentrée. Il lui sourit et l'enlaça pour la saluer.

« **Alors comme ça on gambade de plus en plus tard ?** » Il hocha simplement la tête.

« **Quelqu'un avait besoin de ma compagnie. **» Il se fit ébouriffer les cheveux affectueusement alors qu'il pouvait voir de la tendresse dans les yeux de sa mère.

« **Je vois, c'est bien mon garçon ça, d'aider les gens jusqu'à pas d'heure. **» Elle le prit dans ses bras; il réciproqua l'étreinte doucement. « **C'est bien si tu arrives à être important pour quelqu'un. C'est une responsabilité, mais je sais que tu saura****s**** faire.** »

« **Oui, merci maman.** » La fatigue commençait à le rattraper, et les bras de sa madre étaient confortables... Elle finit cependant par le lâcher pour le laisser vaquer.

« **Surtout protégez-vous ! **»

« **Maman—** »

« **Et pas dans un lieu public, s'il le faut ramène-la ici !** »

« **MamAN—** »

« **Bonne nuit mon bébé ! **» Il soupira, sans perdre son sourire amusé.

«**Bonne nuit Maman.** »

En chemin il passa toquer à la chambre de Juleka lui souhaiter bonne nuit à elle aussi, avant d'enfin rejoindre son coin de bateau et de s'y affaler à moitié. Aussi géniale qu'a été cette journée, elle avait été très chargée émotionnellement; ce dont il n'avait absolument pas l'habitude. Il prit le temps de ranger sa guitare et se changer, mais il se doucherait le lendemain matin. S'allongeant, il saisit son portable et tapa un dernier message avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

[_J'espère que ça s'est bien passé. Bonne nuit et repose-toi \o/_]

•

•

•

La nuit passe tout doucement. Il a vu le message de Luka mais il n'est pas sûr de comment lui répondre. Il tient son téléphone dans une main, l'autre est sur son visage tenant de la glace pour apaiser sa fièvre. Il déglutit difficilement. Il est totalement vidé mais incapable de vraiment bouger pour le moment. Il ferme les yeux mais le sommeil ne vient pas. Il ne sait pas si c'est la chaleur en lui ou ses pensées qui sont trop fortes. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui... En une journée, une simple journée, il a l'impression que son monde vient de totalement se modifier.

Il n'est plus aussi en attente de Ladybug... Il n'a plus de craintes vis-à-vis de Marinette, en tout cas plus autant qu'avant. En fait, il a l'impression que d'avoir partagé ses doutes, ses problèmes... Il se sent plus libre. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir ce genre de sentiments quand il n'est pas Chat Noir. Au final, il ne sait pas si c'est la fièvre ou le bonheur mais le sommeil ne vient toujours pas. Il sent ses yeux s'embuer sans raison, il sent son coeur qui s'emballe sans raison. Il est paniqué d'être heureux. Il est paniqué devant ce monde qui change autour de lui et qui lui plaît. Bon sang, est-ce qu'il aurait de la chance ? C'est complètement idiot de penser ça alors qu'il vient de vomir ses tripes et a sûrement la fièvre de sa vie, mais... Il a l'impression que pour la première fois de sa vie, il a enfin droit à une seconde chance... Une seconde chance d'être bien.

Finalement, il regroupe ses forces, prend son téléphone et l'approche de lui. Il note avec lenteur.

[ _C'était facile... Par contre, j'ai attrapé une grosse fièvre après être allé voir Maître Fû... Bonne nuit Luka, tu m'as fait énormément de bien. :3_ ]

Il envoie le message, son téléphone tombe. Il se réveillera le lendemain matin, comme si la fièvre n'avait jamais eu lieu...

•

•

•

Luka dormait déjà lorsque son portable vibra, mais son sommeil était bien trop agréable pour être interrompu; bien trop agréable... Même pour son réveil. Heureusement pour lui Juleka passa le voir, ne l'ayant pas croisé comme d'habitude, et il s'étira dans un bâillement bienheureux. Il se releva et jeta un oeil à son portable. Son humeur rayonnante vit deux nuages gris l'assombrir quelque peu, lorsqu'il lut le message qui l'attendait depuis la veille, _tard_ la veille. Il tapota sur son écran en se préparant rapidement, répondant au message.

[_Une fièvre ? C'est grave ? Désolé je dormais quand tu m'as répondu j'ai pas pu voir ton message... J'espère que ça va mieux et que tu as pu au moins dormir. Tiens-moi au courant._]

Une vague d'inquiétude lui était tombée dessus, lui faisant l'effet d'une douche froide, et il ne lâcha pas son portable des mains. Il espérait vraiment qu'il se faisait du soucis pour rien et que c'était bénin. Alors qu'il quittait le bateau, il relut le message et se calma quelque peu, souriant à nouveau.

[_Tu m'as fai__t__ beaucoup de bien aussi, merci à toi._]

D'après Juleka, sa classe avait cours à neuf heures aujourd'hui. Peut-être pourrait-il passer chez les Agreste ? Il savait que la sécurité y était maximale et que Gabriel Agreste refusait que son fils ait des amis (il exagérait), mais il pouvait au moins demander ? Sans non plus prendre la peine de le déranger en l'appelant s'il dormait, et assez pour se rassurer et pouvoir passer une matinée non scotché à son téléphone...

S'il activait le pas, il aurait le temps de passer au manoir rapidement avant d'aller au lycée. Juste mais possible. Motivé, il se mit alors en route.

•

•

•

Dans un ronronnement matinal, il s'étire. Il se demande bien s'il a rêvé cette nuit... A-t-il vraiment eu de la fièvre ? Il regarde tout autour de lui et doit bien avouer que ça doit être le cas. Plagg est tout contre lui, son portable est toujours dans sa main et l'autre est clairement en train de tenir un truc froid... Il sent encore un peu le goût de rejet dans sa bouche. Soupirant, il se rend compte qu'il est déjà l'heure de se lever. Il se redresse un peu de son lit et se rend compte que la maladie est passée.

Il a clairement fait une bonne grosse indigestion. Il sourit, légèrement rassuré. Quelques minutes plus tard, il regarde son téléphone et son sourire devient un peu plus doux. Luka a pris le temps de prendre de ses nouvelles... Enfin, ça fait bientôt une heure qu'il a tenté de le contacter. Il déglutit en se demandant s'il doit répondre ou non, tout de suite ? Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, un peu paniqué. Il fait quoi ? Il fait quoi ?

"**Adrien quoi qu'il puisse te passer en tête, cesse donc de t'agiter ainsi de bon matin****!**" beugle le Kwami du fond de la couette.

**\- Mais Plagg ! Luka s'est inquiété pour moi****!**

**\- Sublime. Moi aussi et tu n'en as pas fait tout un fromage****!**"

Il sent que la créature a envie de rajouter quelque chose mais elle s'arrête et pointe de son tout petit index quelque chose chez le garçon... Le blond se retourne sur lui-même pour comprendre ce qu'il montre. Il n'y a rien derrière lui... Peut-être devant ? Sur son visage ? Il s'avance vers le miroir de sa chambre... Il voit une queue. Une queue de chat sortir de son derrière.

Environ au même moment, il entend la voix de Nathalie annonçait que son ami Luka est venu lui rendre visite.

Environ au même moment, il hésite entre sauter de la fenêtre et fuir en Chat Noir ou essayer de cacher ce... _truc_. Il finit par choisir la seconde idée, mais une tenue de ski n'est pas forcément la bonne option...

•

•

•

Comme il l'avait prévu, Luka arriva au manoir après une petite trotte. Il sonna et fit un pas en arrière pour ne pas se prendre l'agressive caméra en pleine face.

« **Oui ?** »

« **Bonjour. Je suis Luka Couffaine, je suis un ami d'Adrien. Il m'a dit qu'il se sentait mal hier soir et je voulais prendre de ses nouvelles.** »

La caméra se rétracta ; il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un sortir pour l'informer directement (peut-être était-ce plus poli ?), mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la porte clique avant de s'ouvrir. Il prit quelques secondes pour vérifier que ce n'était pas une erreur avant de passer le portail et de se rendre à l'entrée du manoir. La secrétaire du père Agreste, s'il se souvenait bien, était en haut des escaliers extérieurs, son air sévère habituel. Elle s'inclina rapidement devant lui, geste qu'il rendit.

« **Adrien est encore dans sa chambre. Suivez-moi. **»

Oh. Bien, d'accord. Marinette lui avait dit qu'il était très dur d'entrer dans cette maison, surtout pour directement voir le fils prodige. Peut-être qu'Adrien allait vraiment mal et qu'ils avaient jugé que de la compagnie lui ferait du bien ? Une angoisse remonta dans son estomac, mais il prit une inspiration pour se calmer.

Ils montèrent les escaliers intérieurs, jusqu'à arriver devant la chambre du blond. Il savait déjà où elle était, il reconnut le chemin. La secrétaire toqua calmement et annonça son arrivée, avant de s'écarter et de lui ouvrir.

« **Adrien ? Tu es réveillé ?** »

Il fit trois pas dans la chambre mais hésita à jeter un oeil, il attendait une réponse, il ne voulait pas le déranger dans son intimité, surtout que son arrivée était non annoncée et que le blond ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de recevoir des invités, surtout aussi tôt le matin...

•

•

•

Dans sa tenue de ski (Il savait même pas avant qu'il en avait une ici !), il sort de sa cachette et tente de marcher correctement alors qu'il fait bien plus 8000 dans ses vêtements. Il sourit timidement et s'avance avec la grâce d'un cachalot uni-nageoire. Il se sent un peu idiot... Mais ses réponses le sont tout autant :

"**Je suis réveillé ! Très réveillé ! Tout va bien ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété !**"

Il déblatère rapidement au moins une dizaine de fois qu'il est bien réveillé. Quand il voit finalement Luka, il s'arrête brusquement de marcher et parler. Il a l'air complètement con là. Il déglutit et passe une main gênée dans ses cheveux. Ok, il sait pas quoi dire ! Il sait pas quoi faire ! Ô mon Dieu, il a une queue ! UNE QUEUE ! ET LUKA EST DEVANT LUI ! En plus qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud dans cette combinaison de merde... Il fait signe au bleuet de venir et rassure Nathalie d'un petit sourire sur sa santé. Il sait qu'il n'ira pas en cours aujourd'hui, plus pour la rassurer que pour sa santé. De toute façon ça l'arrange... Il ne sait pas encore gérer avec un autre côté problématique de sa vie... Tout allait trop bien hier...

Finalement, il se calle dans le petit canapé et indique à Luka de faire de même. Il est encore un peu rouge d'avoir été un pur idiot, mais ça va déjà mieux. Il se récupère !

"**Encore désolé... Je-**" De nouveau, il se demande s'il pouvait en parler à Luka. Comme hier, il se questionne... Mais cette fois, ça vient plus facilement. _Il lui fait confiance_. "**J'ai une queue.**"

Avant qu'une blague salace ne sorte de son esprit, il commence à retirer la grosse couche autour de lui. Il finit par se retrouver en caleçon, avec une longue, douce et velue queue féline qui a l'air de ne faire seulement ce qu'elle veut. Il rougit, autant de se retrouver si peu vêtu que de montrer qu'il est clairement de plus en plus bizarre.

•

•

•

Luka fut immédiatement rassuré en entendant la voix du blond, mais haussa les sourcils au ton hâtif et presque... Paniqué ? Un élan d'inquiétude le fit avancer jusqu'à se retrouver face au blond... En combinaison de ski.

Tout allait bien.

Il pouvait retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il échouait à comprendre. Il se contenta d'attendre l'explication, s'il acceptait de lui en donner une. Il suivit son mouvement lui signifiant de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le joli canapé de sa jolie chambre.

Il y avait tant de choses à voir ici, ça devait être presque aussi grand que leur bateau. Et sa collection de CD paraissait particulièrement passionnante. Il se tourna finalement vers le blond lorsqu'il commença à parler, calme. Il attendait simplement, qu'importe ce que ça pouvait être. Il savait qu'il y avait une logique derrière tout ça.

Mais l'explication n'était certainement pas quelque chose à laquelle il s'attendait.

Tellement que son cerveau lui fit un fuck. Une queue. Une queue... Une _queue_.

Une ampoule dans son cerveau grilla.

« **Je-, huh, on en a tous une, non ?-** »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de facepalm face à sa remarque pas du tout conne, il vit le blond se relever pour se déshabiller, le mettant rapidement face au _problème_.

« **-Oh... **» Son esprit accepta de redémarrer, et il retrouva ses neurones lorsqu'il se releva pour s'approcher, pas trop non plus, de la curiosité se balançant contre les cuisses de porcelaines du mannequin. _mais ça c'était pour plus tard-_.

De loin comme de près, il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était une queue de chat. Noire, souple et brillante, Luka eut presque envie de tendre la main et de la caresser, mais il ne savait pas si le blond apprécierait.

« **Et c'est...**** A****pparu comme ça, pendant la nuit ? **»

Ce n'était quand même pas le plus discret pour se rendre au collège, surtout que c'était un sacré indice sur son identité... Il valait mieux qu'ils règlent ça et vite.


	5. Chapitre 5

Mika : Bonjour bonjour !

Nataku : Heyyyyyyyy ! Nous sommes de retour pour vous soulager de cet _insoutenable suspense_ !

Mika : Un peu en retard mais c'est la vie ! Qui veut des bisous de soulagement?

Nataku : **en distribue au public**

Mika : Merci à celui qui commente et aux personnes qui follow cette fanfiction ! On espère que ça vous fasse toujours sourire de suivre nos deux petits loulous ! Puis on a une annonce à vous faire !

Nataku : Ah bon ? OAO

Mika : He oui ! On va vous organisez des petites interviews en fin de chapitre pour nos petits protagonistes et... vous pourrez leur poser des questions dans les commentaires ! v !

Nataku : Owiiiiiii ! Et éclatez-vous, vous pouvez leur demander ce que vous voulez ! Comment ça je veux voir Luka gêné par des questions croustillantes m'enfin pas du tout

Mika : Soyez sadiques !

Nataku : oui~ Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons bonne lecture ! Et à tout-à-l'heure à la fin du chapitre pour de premières questions ? 8D

Mika : ENJOY !

********Couple : ******Luka/Adrien ; Nino/Alya ; Marinette/ ?; Nathaniel/Marc**

**-**

********Disclaimer : ******Rien ne nous appartient hormis les idées et les mots. Ainsi, merci aux créateurs de Miraculous Ladybug pour ce monde !**

•

********Under The Same Sky******  
Chapitre 5 : _Rain stop, good-bye - Fukane_**

* * *

On a tous une queue. Oui, merci pour cette belle réflexion Luka, maintenant Adrien est encore plus rouge vif et sa queue se retrouve littéralement entre ses jambes. Il le regarde et déglutit un peu. Il aurait peut-être pas dû lui dire tout ça? Seulement quand il voit l'inquiétude du bleuet, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il est gentil, il s'inquiète pour lui. Sans le vouloir, il entend de sa gorge sortir un léger ronronnement.

Il ne pense pas avoir été aussi rouge de toute sa vie. Il ronronne? Après une queue, il ronronne... Il baisse la tête honteux et commence à sortir quelques mots:

"**Je... euh, oui, je pense que logiquement cette queue est arrivée pendant ma fièvre.**" Il reprend son sérieux et fronce les sourcils. "**Je pense que c'est arrivé après. Nathalie aurait été surprise si j'avais eu cette queue pendant ma fièvre. Du coup, non, je pense qu'elle est venue pendant mon sommeil... Et ça a l'air de visiblement ne pas toucher que mon cul vu que ma gorge fait des ronronnements.**"

Le blond regarde doucement son ami et regarde légèrement ailleurs avant de revenir vers lui.

"**Je me demande comment c'est possible. Plagg tu as une idée?**

** \- Nullement Adrien, toutefois, je te confirme que ce n'est pas naturel ! En 8000 ans d'existence, je n'ai pas vu un seul homme avec une queue de chat! Et pourtant, crois-en mon incroyable personne, j'ai vu beaucoup de personnes avec des passions étranges.**

**\- Plagg... Je n'ai pas volontairement cette queue.. Je suis Chat Noir mais pas au point de vouloir devenir vraiment un chat !**

**\- Tu n'en as que la queue pour le moment, peut-être que Maître Fû aura une réponse?**

**\- ...Hum. Oui, tu as peut-être raison.**"

Il regarde Luka et se demande si c'est une bonne idée de l'amener maintenant chez le Maître. De toute façon, il ne sait pas s'il va même pouvoir sortir aujourd'hui. Il soupire et sent la chaleur recommencer à monter en lui. Il lâche un soupire lourd alors que le kwami se rapproche inquiet sans vraiment le dire.

•

•

Le bleuté suivit la conversation, tout en réfléchissant. Peut-être était-ce un Akuma ? Ou directement l'oeuvre du Papillon ? Mais ça paraissait si...farfelu. Et pas si efficace en plus, à part s'il voulait le repérer sous sa forme civile. Mais Luka n'allait pas le laisser gagner.

« **Tiens, **» Il retira son sweatshirt et le passa au blond « **Tu peux le mettre autour de la taille, ça cachera la queue un minimum, au moins le temps qu'on y soit.** »

Il attendit une confirmation du mannequin lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était rouge.

« **Adrien ? **» Il se rapprocha, « **Tu vas bien ?** » Le kwami se rapprocha aussi à côté de lui. Il posa doucement sa main sur le front du blond pour vérifier si sa fièvre était remontée. « **Peut-être que tu devrais t'asseoir pour le moment. Tu veux de l'eau ?** »

Il se tourna à peine sa phrase terminée, revenant quelques secondes plus tard avec un verre d'eau fraîche. «** Tiens, ça te fera du bien.** »

Là Luka était vraiment inquiet. Autant la fièvre de la veille devenait logique avec ce qui s'était passé apparemment après, mais le fait qu'elle revienne alors que son ami semblait aller bien quelques secondes plus tôt n'était probablement pas bon signe.

« **Tu crois qu'on peut appeler Maitre Fu ?On peut lui demander conseil d'ici... **» Il ne valait vraiment mieux pas qu'Adrien se promène dehors dans cet état, même s'il était avec lui. Et sa secrétaire n'approuverait sûrement pas non plus.

Évitons tout de même qu'elle appelle les urgences.

Et en parlant d'urgence, ses cours lui étaient complètement sortis de la tête.

•

•

•

Adrien reste comme un idiot en train de tenir le sweat de son ami. Il regarde légèrement dans celui-ci, espérant peut-être y trouver le sens de ces deux jours. Il finit par se laisser choir contre la bordure du canapé, se mettant légèrement en boule tout en continuant à serrer le vêtement. Il sent la même chaleur qu'hier sauf que bien-sûr vu qu'il n'a rien dans l'estomac, il n'a pas envie de vomir.

Un instant, il hésite à mettre son visage dans le fin pull pour l'utiliser en guise d'oreiller mais préfère retourner son attention sur le bleuet qui lui apporte de l'eau et semble plus intelligent actuellement que son demi-cerveau fiévreux. Il sent Plagg flottant contre lui, légèrement inquiet et surtout trop silencieux pour que ce soit naturel.

"**Appellez Maître Fû ? Hum... Pourquoi? Ha oui oui... On peut faire ça, si on avait seulement son numéro...**" Il pouffe, la fièvre remonte. "**Désolé Chevalier~ Je suis pas très utile aujourd'hui.**"

Sa queue commence à se calmer alors que ses joues rougissent un peu plus de fièvre. Il sent aussi que son esprit devient de moins en moins clair. Il sent même qu'il ronronne alors que finalement il a serré ce sweat contre lui et il y a mis sa tête. L'odeur des bleuets et des baies, c'est une odeur à la fois apaisante et rare. Il a un sourire un peu idiot.

"**Tu sens bon... Super bon**." Il frotte légèrement sa tête contre le vêtement. "**Tu me l'as donné, il est à moi!**" Il rit de nouveau de sa bêtise puis observe Luka avec un regard pleins d'une malice rare chez son côté civil : "**Tu veux rester avec moi aujourd'hui? Cha serait bien que tu m'aides à retrouver le numéro du Maître ~ **"

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte... Le numéro du Maître il l'a dans son téléphone... Il veut juste garder Luka avec lui là.

•

•

•

Adrien n'avait pas le numéro de Maitre Fû... Surprenant, mais pas tant que ça; n'importe qui pouvait fouiller dans son portable et tomber sur lui; un risque qu'il n'avait pas le luxe de pouvoir prendre.

Il effaça très vite la pensée intrusive qui l'agressa et garda son attention sur le blond.

« **Ne dis pas ça, tu es toujours utile. Et là il s'agit de s'occuper de toi. **» Il passa rapidement à la salle de bain mouiller une serviette. L'idée de le laisser seul l'angoissait peut-être un peu trop, pour quelqu'un qui avait une fièvre et ne ferait probablement rien de bien grave. De plus Plagg restait avec lui, c'était déjà rassurant.

Lorsqu'il le revit, il câlinait le sweatshirt qu'il lui avait passé, (auto ?)proclamant qu'il était à lui. Il haussa les sourcils mais hocha la tête. Son cœur se réchauffa à la réflexion que le chat insistait pour avoir quelque chose de lui, un vêtement sans aucun intérêt. C'était mine de rien assez... Intime, comme sentiment.

Plus que de le voir en caleçon, ça oui.

Il se rassit près de lui et sourit, commençant à appliquer le frais soulagement sur le délicat visage du blond. Il rosit à la remarque, puis rit légèrement à la demande. Ses yeux en revanche étaient sérieux.

« **Bien sûr, je resterai toujours avec toi si tu me le demande.** » Il reprit ses petits soins, humidifiant soigneusement la peau de porcelaine, « **On trouvera un moyen de contacter Maitre Fû, ne t'en fais pas.** » Il descendit sur la mâchoire, le long du cou, sur la pomme d'adam, méticuleusement, se perdant à la tâche. Arrivé jusqu'aux clavicules il réalisa la nudité du blond, et la __passion__ qu'il mettait dans son œuvre et se releva pour repasser la serviette sous l'eau.

A l'abri dans la salle de bain, il en profita pour lui-même se rafraîchir les idées, et le visage. Un seul d'entre eux avait de la fièvre, mieux valait ne pas aggraver la situation, hein ?

Il ferait de son mieux du moins.

•

•

•

Il commence à culpabiliser. Son mensonge est ridicule. Il ne peut toutefois pas bouger du pull contre lui. Enfin si, il se laisse humidifier par Luka. Son ronronnement s'amplifie alors que l'eau lui fait du bien. Il aurait tellement apprécier que ça continue. Les caresses de la serviette lui faisait un bien fou, et le regard de son ami sur lui avait quelque chose qui avait de quoi faire vibrer le chat en lui. Il ne sait pas depuis quand le bleuet a ce regard-là mais il n'a pas vraiment envie que ça s'arrête.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il apprécie qu'on le détaille, qu'on prenne soin de lui. Il se blottit de nouveau contre le vêtement du bleuet. Il a dit que s'il lui demandait il resterait avec lui... Du coup, il a juste à demander non? Il pourrait lui dire la vérité avec... Cela lui éviterait de culpabiliser face à son mensonge. Il ferme les yeux, il a chaud, mince. Il se remet en boule alors que sa queue recommence à bouger rapidement.

Il est où ? Il fait quoi ? Il lui manque... Il a envie de se blottir contre lui là... Il a envie de froid mais de chaleur, il détèste avoir de la fièvre. Il grogne et se remet un peu plus en boule. Il perd la tête. Il pense n'importe quoi. Il commence à se demander si c'est une bonne idée tout ça au final. Il n'a pas envie d'être un boulet pour lui, il n'a pas envie d'être quelqu'un qui s'ajoute dans les personnes à aider de Luka. Il commence à se sentir tellement mal que les larmes montent.

Il lâche un gémissement et serre Plagg contre lui.

"**Je suis pas un bon héros... J'ai menti Plagg.**

**\- Si un mensonge par ci par là enlevait ton rang de héros, crois-moi Adrien, ça fait longtemps que je ne serai plus un bon kwami !**"

Il ne peut pas retenir son pouffement.

**•**

**•**

**•**

Le bleuté prit quelques secondes supplémentaires pour lui, le temps de se calmer. Sa réaction était... Inhabituelle, et déroutante. Peut-être que rester à côté du blond dans cet état n'était pas la meilleure idée, il pourrait le contaminer; mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, il y tenait, et il lui avait promis.

Il finit par revenir auprès du héros; il ne câlinait plus que sa veste, mais aussi son kwami, recroquevillé et ronronnant de façon __absolument adorable__. Il reprit sa douce besogne en vérifiant avant si la fièvre s'était calmé.

Et au contraire, elle semblait __augmenter__.

« **Comment tu te sens ? **» Il lui écarta une mèche de son front en sueur. « **Ta fièvre a l'air de monter, tu devrais peut-être t'allonger.** » Il se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à faire de même, tout en lui souriant de façon rassurante.

Peut-être qu'après il demanderait à Nathalie de leur ramener quelques chose contre la fièvre, en faisant attention à ne pas donner l'impression que c'était trop grave pour pas qu'elle ait à voir... Ce que devenait le blond. Et après il trouverait un moyen de contacter Maître Fû... Peut-être en demandant à Ladybug ?

•

•

•

Adrien a un petit sourire quand finalement Luka vient de nouveau s'occuper de lui. Egoïstement, il en profite. Il ferme les yeux tout en ronronnant, se laissant faire malgré la chaleur vive en lui. Il est tellement content de pouvoir se laisser poupouyer comme ça. Il ne peut s'empêcher de parler sans retenir un seul moment ses mots. Il a un petit pouffement et se colle contre le bleuet.

"**T'inquiète pas ~ Il fait chaud par ce que j'ai un magnifique jeune homme avec moi et qu'il s'occupe de ma chat-sonne comme d'un prince! Haaaa ! Qui suis-je pour résister à tant de douceurs venant de toi!**"

Il rit un peu et sa queue bouge un peu plus mais cette fois de contentement. Il commence à totalement oublier pourquoi son ami et là à la base, qu'il n'est pas sensé être Chat Noir actuellement ni même qu'il ne devrait pas agir ainsi. Il se blottit contre Luka.

"**Tu crois que Nino m'en voudrait si je lui disais que j'ai préféré te parler à toi qu'à lui? En même temps... tu as toujours l'air tellement calme et réfléchi... J'admire ça chez toi... Je comprends pourquoi Marinette est toujours en train de te regarder avec des yeux doux. J'ai été jaloux tu sais ! Vraiment ~ Mais c'est de Chat que tu t'occupes aujourd'hui, donc je suis tout ronronnant !**"

Il frotte sa joue contre la sienne, c'est tellement agréable. Il ne sait même plus ce qu'il dit ! Tant pis !

•

•

•

Alors qu'il avait simplement l'intention de l'amener jusqu'à son lit, Luka se retrouva embarqué dans un câlin, la chaude peau du blond contre la sienne; il sentit sa respiration accélérer sensiblement, mais se laissa faire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude, mais ce n'était pas __désagréable__.

Et si le contact physique appuyé ne l'a pas tout de suite fait rougir, les paroles du héros ne ratèrent pas leur coup, elles. Était-il vraiment si doux ? Il faisait simplement attention. Et puis son ami avait besoin de lui...

Peu à peu, la chaleur contaminait le bleuet qui plissa légèrement les yeux et s'installa plus confortablement contre le blond. Il écouta les compliments fuser et le faire chauffer encore plus, il haussa un sourcil à la mention de Nino, deux à celle de Marinette. Il voulut être égoïste, et ne penser à aucun des deux. Il ne voulait se focaliser que sur Adrien, devant lui. Mais il ferma les yeux.

« **Ce serait normal que Nino le prenne mal, mais si vous êtes vraiment amis vous passerez au-delà de ça. **» Il ne réalisa qu'après qu'Adrien l'avait préféré à son meilleur ami; il se mordit légèrement la lèvre. « **Vraiment ? Toi, jaloux de moi ?** » Il pouffa très légèrement, « **L'inverse ne serait pas plus logique ?** »

Encore une fois, probablement à cause de la chaleur qui l'enveloppait à présent, son cerveau ne capta qu'après que le blond était jaloux de lui vis-à-vis de Marinette.

«** Tu veux dire que tu es attiré par Marinette ? **» Il cligna des yeux, ce n'était pas surprenant en soi, Marinette était quelqu'un d'absolument fantastique; mais il croyait le blond amoureux de Ladybug.

Et surtout, il savait que la brunette aimait Adrien.

Un pincement le prit au coeur mais il le cacha au mieux. Il n'y avait pas de raison; si les deux avaient des sentiments réciproques, il était évident qu'ils devraient être ensemble; il l'avait déjà envisagé, ça. Alors pourquoi...

Pourquoi l'idée lui faisait si mal ?

•

•

•

Il s'arrête de ronronner un instant quand il sent le moment de bug chez Luka. Il redresse légèrement son visage alors qu'il commence à penser à Marinette. Elle est mignonne, c'est une très bonne amie... Il s'est bien rendu compte depuis le musée de cire qu'elle avait un vrai béguin pour lui. Mais... Est-ce qu'il a le même? Il n'en a pas l'impression... Après tout, il aime Ladybug. Il ne peut pas aimer deux filles pas vrai? Il regarde Luka et a une soudaine envie de pleurer. Il ne veut pas qu'il se sente mal... S'il a vraiment envie d'être avec Marinette, il aidera... Il est jaloux, mais il ne devrait pas, c'est lui qui est en tort ici.

"**Oui... Mais... Mais j'aime Ladybug... C'est juste que, je pense que vu qu'elle me rejette toujours... Je commence à abandonner.**" Il a un rire nerveux. "**Mais... si tu aimes Marinette, je ne veux pas me confronter à tes sentiments. Tu es plus important qu'une histoire d'amour.**"

Il ne dit pas qu'il est probablement son seul soutien moral actuellement. Il ne dit pas qu'il n'a même pas pensé une fois à voir Ladybug depuis qu'il lui a vraiment parlé hier matin... Hier matin, mon dieu, c'est si proche. Il se rend compte qu'en si peu de temps, tout change encore plus vite qu'il l'aurait cru. Il déglutit et regarde Luka.

"**Je... Je ne veux pas te perdre Luka, j'ai jamais été aussi bien que depuis que je t'ai parlé hier matin... **" Il sent bouger ses oreilles sur sa tête. "**De toutes façons, j'ai dit à Marinette que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre...** " Il déglutit. "**Tu as toutes tes chances Luka...** "

Il a la queue entre les jambes, ses oreilles félines dont il n'a même pas vu l'apparition sont plaquées sur son crâne, sa fièvre baisse, ses yeux sont humides. Il regarde Luka avec interrogation. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il a l'impression que son nuage vient d'éclater.

•

•

•

La détresse qu'il vit dans les yeux verts de son ami lui fit plus mal que toutes les pires choses qu'il avait pu imaginer dans sa vie. Il s'empressa de le serrer dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

« **Bien sûr que non tu ne vas pas me perdre. Pourquoi ça arriverait ? On ne choisit pas ses sentiments, et qu'importe qui on aimes, jamais je ne laisserais ça se mettre entre notre amitié, d'accord ? **» Il lui passa une main dans ses cheveux dorés**,** « **Quoi qu'il arrive je serai là, je te l'ai promis.** » Il lui sourit, un sourire qu'il se voulait calme; mais il pouvait sentir ses mains trembler légèrement. Il n'aimait pas que le blond panique à l'idée qu'ils cessent d'être amis, non, ça l'__insupportait__.

Il ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, mais penser qu'Adrien abandonne l'idée d'être avec Marinette pour lui ne l'avait en rien ravi.

Il espérait réellement avoir réussi à calmer le chat, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre tant ils étaient proches; recroquevillé, la queue et les oreilles tremblantes...

...Les oreilles ?

« **Adrien, tu as des oreilles assortis à ta queue qui ont poussées. **» Il les montra du doigt et hésita très fort; ce n'était que des oreilles, et il était si proche... Il pouvait les caresser, tout doucement ?

Succombant à la tentation, il remonta la main qui enfourchait les mèches claires jusqu'à la touffe de poils d'un noir de jais. C'était d'une douceur qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer, presque comme la caresse d'une plume, c'était tellement doux qu'il ne l'aurait pas cru possible. Un sentiment de contentement l'envahit alors qu'il se laissait aller à grattouiller la base, comme il le ferait avec un vrai chat. Avec un peu de chance, Adrien se mettrait à ronronner plus fort et oublierait ce dont ils venaient de parler... ?

•

•

•

Adrien se demande pourquoi ce moment a l'air de prendre des mois. Il se demande pourquoi il compte plus sur ces instants que sur tout ceux qu'il a vécu ces derniers temps. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il se libère aussi vite contre le bleuet. Il est parfaitement naturel quand il est avec lui, si bien que là, il ne contrôle pas la bouffée de peur qui lui est passée. Il se blottit contre son ami et ne peut s'empêcher de retenir ses larmes. Il a honte. Il se dit que ce n'est pas normal. Il a envie de fuir d'un certain côté. Il reste Adrien Agreste et ce n'est pas des choses qu'on peut faire. En plus, il le sait, sa réaction a fait du mal à Luka. Il s'en veut, bon sang, il s'en veut tellement. Voilà comment il remercie un ami. Il a un autre sanglot incontrôlé.

Quand il entend pour ses oreilles félines, il prend ça comme une autre décéption. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il lui arrive, il ne sait même pas comment agir avec ça ou ce qu'il va se passer... Comme un gosse il fait quoi? Il cache le numéro de celui qui pourrait les aider. De nouveau, il a un sanglot. Il est ridicule. Contre Luka, en train de pleurer pour toutes les fois où il ne l'a pas fait.

Comme si son état de larve larmoyante ne suffisait pas. Il se met à ronronner très légèrement aux caresses du bleuet. Il se laisse légèrement apaiser par ses battements de cœur mais... Une autre image lui vient en tête. Elle est sensée lui permettre d'aller mieux, d'être juste... Mais actuellement, l'image du visage de sa mère lui rappelle juste qu'il n'a pas été aussi bien dans les bras de quelqu'un depuis qu'elle n'est plus là. Il sent une respiration loupée, la douleur de retenir les pleurs qui finissent quand même par passer.

"**P-Pardon...**" Il est si désolé de se montrer ainsi devant Luka. Il a honte...

Son téléphone sonne... Ladybug... Il doit y aller...

* * *

•Adrien sourit doucement : Bonjour à tous et à toutes. :D

**•**Nino remonta ses lunettes et toussota, essayant d'avoir un air professionnel.**** Bonjour Adrien, nous sommes ici pour répondre à certaines questions envoyé par nos auditeurs. Es-tu prêt ?

Adrien regarde Nino avec une légère appréhension, mais bon... Allons-y ! "Oui, je suis prêt. J'espère que je pourrais répondre à tout!"

•Espérons-le ! ****Il sourit à son ami, se voulant rassurant.**** Bien ! La première question nous viens de... Alya, haha. "Est-ce que tu sera avec nous pour voir le prochaine Ca au cinéma ?"

Adrien sourit, des yeux pleins de paillettes : "Oui ! Enfin... si Père accepte." Il a un petite sourire d'excuse..

• T'en fais pas, on s'arrangera pour que tu puisse venir avec nous ! ****Il lui fit un clin œil hors caméra.**** Question suivante, elle nous vient de... ****Il bugua en voyant le nom****. Uh, uuuuuuuh... __Gabriel__... "Il faudra que tu me présentes ce jeune homme. =^= Oui c'est pas une question, et donc personne exterieure qui lit ce mot et doit être Nino." M-mais what ? Hahahaha-

•Adrien sourit grandement au début du dialogue, puis eut une petite moue avant de rire un peu à la fin : "Il a totalement deviné que c'est toi qui a organisé ça !"

**• **Toujours hors caméra, Nino versa des larmes de crocodile, vexé dans son professionnalisme journalistique. Il toussota pour reprendre contenance et remonta sa feuille.**** "Bien... On va continuer. De la part d'__Inconnu P__, huh, "Où est caché le fromage chez les Agreste ? C'est pour un ami" ..." ****Il releva un regard interrogateur vers Adrien. Quelle drôle de question.****

**•**Adrien cligne des yeux... Il se mord la joue pour ne pas rire... Sérieusement... Mais... Il rit. "**** Rien... Rien... Juste... un ami très gourmand ! Petit, un peu rageux mais mignon ! ****"****

**• **Il pencha la tête sur le côté**** "Okay, bon... Dernière question ! Elle nous vient d'__Inconnu F__, encore un anonyme ? "Est-ce qu'un jour je vais vraiment apparaitre..? Avant le chapitre 20 ? Peut-être." oh oh... pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ?"

**• **Adrien haussa un sourcil puis l'abaissa alors qu'un frisson passa dans son dos : ****" J'ai ma petite idée... Je ne peux pas répondre... Peut-être dans 18 ?" Il sourit. "Bon... Hé bien merci à tous ! Bonne journée!"


	6. Chapitre 6

**Oya !**

**Désolée du retard, c'est Mika et Nat ! On a eu pas mal de bousculements mais nous revoilà ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire continue pour nos adorables doudous ! :hearts:br /**

**Ça, pour des bousculements, on en a eu ! Encore mille sincères pardons. Mais nous sommes bel et bien repartis !**

**–**

**Couple : Luka/Adrien ; Nino/Alya ; Marinette/ ?; Nathaniel/Marc**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient hormis les idées et les mots. Ainsi, merci aux créateurs de Miraculous Ladybug pour ce monde !**

* * *

********

****Under The Same Sky******  
Chapitre 6 : ****_A Tale Of Six Trillion Years And A Night - Amatsuki  
_**

**_•_**

**Il le serra si fort dans ses bras qu'il eut peur de l'étouffer, mais c'est surtout la façon dont le chat s'accrochait à son haut hoquetant de larmes qui rendit sa propre respiration difficile. Adrien paniquait, et il paniquait avec lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir merdé quelque part, sans savoir où et donc sans savoir comment arranger sa connerie, et le sentiment de ne pas savoir quoi faire lui était purement insupportable.**

« **Ne t'excuse pas je t'en prie, tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est moi... J'aurai pas dû aborder le sujet, c'était pas le bon moment... -Tout va bien je t'assure, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, on trouvera une solution et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, d'accord ? Tout va bien... **»

**Des flashbacks de sa mère pleurant et criant, de sa sœur sanglotant dans ses bras, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était dans cet état, et pourquoi leur père n'était plus là... Ce sentiment d'impuissance, il ne lui était pas inconnu. C'était comme si un typhon renversait sa vie, à chaque fois qu'il avait le sentiment que tout était enfin parfaitement à sa place, lorsqu'il avait cru que ses parents s'étaient enfin réconciliés... Il serra encore un peu plus son étreinte si c'était possible. Il ne devait pas pleurer, ça aggraverait l'état du blond à coup sûr et il se sentirait coupable, **_ils_** se sentiraient coupables. Il prit quelques longues inspirations pour se calmer.**

**Lorsque le téléphone sonna il sursauta. Il se releva, prêt à prendre l'appareil et à le jeter par la fenêtre, mais se calma en se giflant mentalement; réagir violemment n'était certainement pas la bonne solution. Il tendit simplement le bras pour récupérer le portable et éviter que son ami n'ait à bouger et lança :**

« **Si c'est Ladybug il faudra qu'elle se débrouille seule cette fois, il est hors de question que tu te battes avec une telle fièvre, c'est trop dangereux.** » **Il revint aussitôt vers lui pour le reprendre dans ses bras et remettre sa main dans ses cheveux.**

•

•  
•

En entendant ces mots, les yeux d'Adrien s'ouvrirent en grand. Il n'est pas sérieux ? Même dans le pire des états, il doit aider la ville ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort pour beaucoup d'entre eux. Il met doucement sa main sur la joue de Luka. Son côté héroïque passe au-dessus de sa peine, au-dessus de ses soucis, au-dessus de tout ce qui lui arrive. Il y a des gens en jeu, il y a des vies, des familles. Il ne peut pas les laisser à la merci du Papillon. Il se redresse doucement et c'est lui qui enlace la tête de Luka contre son torse.

Sa queue s'est calmée, ses pleurs aussi. Il a une posture droite malgré la fièvre. Il fait un sourire félin à Luka et essuie ses larmes rapidement.

"**Tu es vraiment un chevalier Luka... Mais il y a des vies en jeu. Des gens risquent de mourir si je ne suis pas là. Ladybug risque de perdre. Je- je ne peux pas faire passer mes problèmes personnels au-dessus du plus grand nombre.**" Il sourit un peu plus malgré l'hésitation qu'il a eu dans sa voix. "**Plagg, transforme-moi.**

**\- Si je puis émettre une objection, je ne pense pas qu'au vu de tes transformations actuelles, ce soit une bonne id-**"

Et ainsi, le pauvre kwami qui ne finissait jamais ses phrases se retrouve de nouveau dans une transformation avec le blond. L'instant d'après, il ferme les yeux et se tourne vers Luka. Il passe une main sur sa joue alors que non pas sa ceinture mais sa vraie queue vient enlacer le torse de son ami, séducteur.

"**Mon Chevalier,**" Il embrasse sa joue. "**Je vous promets de revenir à vos côtés et de ne pas succomber à mes blessures meow~**"

Après un clin d'œil, il s'apprête à ouvrir le portable en sautant par la fenêtre pour rejoindre l'héroïne.

•

•  
•

**Il insistait, il voulait continuer de sauver Paris car Paris avait besoin de lui, Luka comprenait bien ça; mais il était malade, et il se mettait autant lui que les gens qu'il était sensé protéger en danger...**

**Il ne pourrait pas lui faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Il ferma les yeux à la caresse sur sa joue. Le Chat partait, et lui avait peur. Il savait sa fièvre haute, pour l'avoir subie peau contre peau, et il savait qu'il pourrait s'avanouir avant même d'arriver face à l'Akuma. Il se releva du lit. Il voulait l'accompagner; Viperion pourrait l'épauler; et il pourrait le sauver avec sa Seconde Chance.**

**...Sauf qu'il ignorait où vivait Maitre Fû, et que demander à l'un des héros de s'y rendre juste pour lui alors qu'ils étaient en plein combat ne lui paraissait pas vraiment faisable. Il risquait plus d'être une gêne et il était hors de question de rajouter plus de difficulté sur les épaules de son ami.**

**I**l lâcha un long soupir et se laissa retomber sur le lit, rebondissant sur le matelas moelleux. Vingt-quatre heures. Ça faisait vingt-quatre heures qu'il était dans la confidence, et sa vie ne ressemblait déjà plus du tout à celle qu'il avait l'avant-veille. Il baissa les paupières; sur l'instant il se sentit épuisé, émotionnellement épuisé. Cela devait bien faire des années qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, et les tremblements du blond dans ses bras résonnaient encore en lui. Peut-être qu'un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal; il devra être en forme pour être aux petits soins avec Adrien à son retour.

**Faites juste qu'il rentre sain et sauf.**

•

•  
•

Ladybug lui a envoyé là où elle était et contre quoi ils sont sensés se battre pour, une nouvelle fois, sauver Paris. Il sent la fièvre intense en lui. Il sent qu'il ne devrait sûrement pas faire ce qu'il fait, pour lui-même. Il sent la culpabilité d'avoir menti à un être aussi chevaleresque que Luka. Au final, il sent qu'il devrait lui dire. Il ferme les yeux en arrivant sur le champ de bataille. La coccinelle vient lui offrir un de ses sourires dont elle a le secret : fière et dense.

"**Enfin là Chaton ! C'est encore le même pigeon !**" Elle s'arrête avant d'annoncer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Son regard est inquiet. Elle avance sa main vers le front du chat, il ne parle même pas. Pour dire quoi ? Il a un léger sourire en la voyant s'occuper de lui, mais ça lui rappelle surtout la douceur de la main de Luka peu avant. "**Tu as de la fièvre ? Et tes oreilles et ta queue... On dirait des vraies...**"

Il a un pouffement en la voyant dire ça. Il sait bien que c'est bizarre. Il sait bien qu'il ne devrait pas être là.

"**Je te l'ai souvent dit Milady~ Je suis un Chat Haut de Gamme !**" Qui croirait ça ? Peu importe. Il n'a pas envie d'en parler... et encore moins à elle. Il se demande s'il ne lui en voudrait pas aujourd'hui... Sûrement.

Il lâche un petit soupir et la fixe droit dans les yeux. Il hésite à lui dire ce qu'il pense en cet instant. Il hésite à lui dire que ce n'est pas elle qu'il voudrait à ses côtés. Il hésite à lui dire qu'il en a marre de passer pour le pauvre abruti dragueur qui sert juste de soutien à l'héroïne de la ville. Il en a marre d'être envoyé se faire foutre mais pas trop, juste assez pour qu'il sache qu'elle tient à lui comme un ami ! Il en a marre. Alors son sourire se perd et il lui adresse un regard très neutre. C'est son devoir, soit, il l'aidera, mais rien de plus.

Au moins, ça l'aura décidé à envoyer un message à Luka avec le numéro de Maître Fû.

[ _J'avais le numéro. Désolé. Peur que tu partes si je te le disais. Je suis un idiot._ ]

Il redresse le visage vers Ladybug et hoche la tête. Il a l'impression que son regard lui fait peur, mais elle ne rajoute rien. Ils partent faire leur devoir.

•

•  
•

**Il se laissa aller contre les doux draps, frottant son cuir chevelu contre l'oreiller pour se masser légèrement le crâne. Malgré le violent coup de barre, l'angoisse était toujours présente. Comment allait-il expliquer la situation à Ladybug ? Pas seulement la fièvre, mais la queue et les oreilles également; aillait-elle seulement le remarquer ? Dieu il espérait qu'elle le remarquerait, elle pourrait sinon ne pas prendre en compte son état et ne pas réagir à temps en cas de problème...**

**Ugh, si seulement il pouvait se transformer et les rejoindre.**

**Avant il ne savait pas quand il y aurait une attaque, il attendait simplement qu'on le contacte, sinon il se contentait de faire son possible à son échelle. Mais là c'était différent, il était de l'autre côté de la scène, il voyait les coulisses et ce qui s'y tramait, et il avait une irrésistible envie de monter sur les planches.**

**Il sentait ses idées s'embrouiller et son discours mental devenir incohérent, lorsque son portable vibra. Il débattit quelques secondes avec lui-même avant de réaliser que ça pouvait être urgent et de rouler sur le lit pour récupérer l'appareil.**

**Il dût lire le message trois fois pour réaliser. Une fois l'information arrivée au cerveau il se releva complètement et composa le numéro.**

« **Allô, Maitre Fû ? C'est Luka. Désolé de vous contacter à l'improviste, c'est Adrien qui m'a donné votre numéro... C'est à propos d'hier; en rentrant de chez vous il a été pris de fièvre et il s'est retrouvé... Avec des attributs félins, au matin. Je suis venu le voir, mais il a dû partir se battre auprès de Ladybug... **» **Il faisait les cent pas en parlant, serrant légèrement le téléphone dans sa main tremblante,** « **...Maitre, s'il vous plait, j'aimerai me joindre à lui. Il est mal en point et je n'ai pas pu le retenir, mais j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose... **»

**Il baissa la tête, murmurant tout contre l'appareil,** « **S'il vous plait, donnez-moi le Miraculous du Serpent..**. »

•

•  
•

Adrien n'a aucun mal à suivre le mouvement. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire, quand notre cerveau part en fièvre parfois il arrête de penser et agit juste. Il ne sourit pas, il ne blague pas et hoche juste la tête quand Ladybug lui parle. Ils ont géré l'homme aux pigeons très rapidement, sans même que ce soit un vrai problème. Cet homme fait partie des habitudes, il a l'impression de voir son quotidien se faire devant lui. Pourtant, il n'en veut pas. Il sait maintenant qu'il est en dehors de ça. Il regarde la lady qui part. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il lui attrape le poignet et la fixe. Elle semble perturbée et un peu apeurée.

"**Une fois encore, tu ne veux pas qu'on sache qui est l'autre pas vrai ?**"

Elle a un petit sourire triste et lui caresse la tête. Elle lui demande de la tenir au courant de ses oreilles et de sa queue. Il a un pouffement mesquin, presque mauvais. Il hoche la tête mais pense le contraire. Il ne la tiendra pas au courant. Elle veut des secrets, elle va en avoir. Il en a marre d'être celui qui subit, elle va subir aussi. Il ferme les yeux et sourit en pensant que cette fois, il rentre pour retrouver quelqu'un.

Seulement, quelques rues plus loin, il rate une tuile et commence à tomber droit sur l'asphalte. Il s'attend à recevoir le coup... Mais rien. Il est sur le toit et quelqu'un lui tient la main. Sa queue bouge sans qu'il comprenne. Il se tourne tout étonné. Devant lui se trouve Viperion. Son sourire s'agrandit légèrement. Il ne peut empêcher son corps de s'avancer pour ronronner contre le jeune homme. Il ne s'y attendait pas, il est heureux... Maître Fû a accepté. Il sourit et s'accroche à l'homme en souriant toujours plus. Il est bien, vraiment bien.

"**Tu as pu venir...**" Il embrasse sa joue, joueur : "**Mon chevalier ~**"

Il entend un couinement et regarde Ladybug qui les fixe, presque choquée, ha non... très choquée.

•

•  
•

**Luka n'avait jamais aussi vite couru de sa vie. Déjà parce que de un, le sport c'est pas vraiment son fort, et de deux parce que ce n'était pas très humainement possible d'être aussi rapide qu'il ne l'était avec son Miraculous.**

**Oui, il avait **_enfin_** son Miraculous. Il aurait pu remercier Maitre Fû encore mille fois s'il n'était pas si pressé de rejoindre son ami. Il fut étonné à quelle vitesse il retrouvait ses réflexes lorsqu'il portait le costume. Il pouvait sauter de toit en toit, sans avoir peur de se faire mal; il se sentait **_voler_**.**

**En chemin il avait noté où se déroulait l'attaque. Et en retour il put voir que c'était vite réglé. C'était encore Monsieur Pigeon, pas étonnant alors. Se serait-il fait du souci pour rien ? Il se le demandait. Mais la conclusion de toute cette situation restait à moitié positive. Il avait maintenant les moyens d'assurer les arrières du blond s'il s'entêtait à se mettre en danger.**

**L'autre moitié dépendait de l'état dans lequel il retrouverait son ami.**

**Continuant son parkour, il cherchait à repérer la jolie frimousse blonde et ses oreilles de jais remuant au moindre son. D'ailleurs, sa transformation avait-elle avancé ? Le Maitre n'avait rien pu lui dire à propos de ça, et il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y attarder, peut-être devrait-il le rappeler plus tard...**

**Lorsqu'il aperçut Adrien, il le vit glisser sur une tuile et son cœur rata un battement. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, et lorsqu'il reprit il tenait le mannequin à bout de bras. Il le remonta prestement, et rosit en souriant à la remarque et au doux baiser. Ces douces lèvres...**

«** Je ne fais que mon devoir, mon Princ— **»

**Un bruit, il se retourna... Et vit Ladybug.**

« **Oh, Ladybug. On dirait que j'arrive après la fête. **»

**Merde. Merde... Merde ?! Il pouvait voir les questions se bastonner dans la tête de l'héroïne pour sortir en premier. Et lui sa tête était étonnement vite.**

**Sûrement trop pour que ce soit bon signe...**

•

•  
•

La demoiselle coccinelle ne sait pas comment réagir. Elle les regarde avec un choc plus fort qu'elle ne le devrait. Ça commence à agacer le chat dont la bonne humeur retombe. Il y a quoi là ? Il a pas le droit de filtrer avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ? Par contre, il a le droit de se prendre des vents et des stops tout le temps, tout en continuant à accentuer les mots de son cœur. Il sent une colère contre lui. Il sait qu'il doit se contenir et se calmer, sinon le Papillon en profitera. Il regarde Luka pour ça. Un petit sourire félin grimpe sur ses lèvres. Il laisse sa queue passer autour de son torse.

"**Tu es arrivé à temps pour me faire sourire, Vip~ C'est pas tout ce qui compte ? **" Il caresse doucement sa joue et lui sourit un peu plus. Il regarde sur le côté la coccinelle, toujours muette. "**Hé bien milady ? Quelque souci pour régler tes antennes ?**"

Son sourire félin est de retour. Il commence à se détendre enfin. La présence de Viperion semble capable de le tranquilliser. Toutefois, là, c'est lui qui commence à se poser des questions vis-à-vis de la coccinelle. Il s'inquiète. Elle est si choquée que ça ? Il finit par laisser le serpent pour s'avancer vers son amie.

**"Ladybug... Sois pas si choqué~ Viperion est un très bon ami.**

**-Juste un ami ?!**" Elle a enfin parlé mais elle semble surtout perturbée et dit une chose assez amusante.

Le chat rit légèrement.

"Eh bien, je pense qu'actuellement oui, je n'ai jamais pensé à ma sexualité, et vu que jusqu'ici je n'ai aimé que toi; c'est compliqué de regarder ailleurs." Comme d'habitude en Chat Noir, il se sent capable de tout dire. La fièvre ne l'aide pas et ce besoin d'être encore plus un chat qu'avant non plus. "**Mais vu que tu ne veux pas de moi, et que je commence à l'accepter, hé bien... Pourquoi pas regarder ailleurs !**"

Il rit et se retourne vers Viperion :

"**On rentre ?**" Il ne regarde même pas le visage choqué, inquiet et perturbé de la jeune femme. Il regarde seulement celui du héros masculin. C'est lui qui le motive actuellement.

De plus, il sent qu'il a les jambes fragiles...

•

•  
•

**Luka pouvait sentir la surprise de l'héroïne, tout comme il sentait la colère du blond monter à cette réaction. Il était vrai que ça paraissait exagéré; il était d'autorité publique que Chat Noir était un **_chat_**rmeur (pas tant que ça en réalité, mais les clichés ont la dent dure), et qu'il soit aussi ouvertement dragueur n'était pas habituel, mais pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.**

**Il passa une main dans le dos du blond, en une caresse rassurante, avant que ce dernier n'avance vers la coccinelle. Il le regarda déballer son sac avec une facilité déconcertante, tout en sentant son cœur se serrer. Ça paraissait si simple et léger dit comme ça, alors qu'il savait pertinemment à quel point Adrien souffrait de cette situation. Il espérait simplement que la brune s'en rende compte elle aussi. Il était temps qu'elle réalise l'importance des sentiments de son coéquipier, et la réelle portée de ses paroles.**

**Il lui sourit lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui, hochant la tête. Et instinctivement, alors qu'il le voyait vaciller de quelques millimètres, il lui prit la main. Il lança un dernier regard à Ladybug; il ne savait pas quoi dire ni faire. Il se sentait désolé pour les deux, que ça soit allé aussi loin, sans qu'ils n'aient pu crever l'abcès plus tôt. Il se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour signifier qu'il s'occuperait du chat, et ramena son attention à son ami qui semblait en avoir besoin. Sa main tremblait dans la sienne, c'était probablement une mauvaise idée de le laisser gambader sur les toits...**

**Il lâcha la main du blond pour passer une main dans son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux, et il le prit façon princesse avant de lui sourire à nouveau. C'était surtout pour la sécurité de son ami mais s'il devait être honnête, c'était aussi pour son propre petit plaisir égoïste. Il lui demanda en chemin comment ça s'était passé, s'attendant à une réponse en panache, et se permit un léger rire détendu.**

**Ça faisait du bien, d'être avec lui comme ça.**

Le chat se laissa faire. Il se blottit même dans le creux des bras du garçon qui le portait. Il laisse partir ses ronronnements sans même les contrôler. Ses émotions sont bien plus libres quand il est Chat Noir. Il peut plus facilement être énervé, calme et même rêveur. Il sait qu'il va se détransformer bientôt. Et alors ? Il sourit comme un idiot alors que ses pensées sont toutes tournées vers le bonheur d'être dans les bras de Luka. Il commence à somnoler. Viperion va bientôt se détransformer aussi...

Il arrive dans sa chambre mais il n'y a aucun changement pour lui. En tout cas, il ne ressent pas un manque de sa tenue. Il n'a même pas l'impression d'être de nouveau dans son caleçon en fait... Il se sent nu, il sent sa queue qui bouge de droite à gauche. Il sent dans tout son dos comme des poils qui poussent. Il grogne et sent la petite main de Plagg contre lui.

"**Plagg... ?**

**-Tu as encore ta queue, tes oreilles et même des poils qui poussent dans ton dos. Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ... un chat.**

**-J'ai faim… J'ai soif...**"

Il commence à perdre la notion d'où il était. Il se retrouve dans son lit sans même comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Il serre la personne qui le tient, ha oui, c'est Luka. Il sourit en le reconnaissant. Il sourit quand il peut se blottir contre lui. Il sourit quand il se dit que ce n'est pas Ladybug contre lui. Il sourit quand finalement la fièvre ne baisse pas et qu'il ne sort plus de sa bouche que des grognements et quelques ronronnements intempestifs.

"**Luka...**" Il approche sa main de ses lèvres. "**Mon Chevalier...**" Il a un léger sourire. "**J'ai vraiment dit à Ladybug que je te draguais... ? Haha... Pourquoi pas, je devrais vraiment essayer… ? Tu serais réceptif ? Je ne suis pas aussi mignon que Marinette mais bon...**"

Il se redresse un peu et se met front (brûlant) contre le sien. Ses yeux sont pétillants, prédateurs et à la fois fragiles.

"**... Je peux peut-être faire l'affaire non ?**" Il caresse sa joue. "**Je sais pas... Nathaniel et Marc ont bien réussi... Alors peut-être que pour nous aussi... ? je dis n'importe quoi pas vrai... Je sais pas c'est peut-être le fait de me sentir libre d'un amour qui m'a oppressé... Mais toi ça va marcher avec Marinette, j'y crois... Mais en même temps ... J'aime beaucoup tes bras... et ton odeur de baies bleues...**"

Il délire, donnant toute sa pensée sans aucune barrière.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Oya !**

**Comme toujours, nous sommes bien tardivement en train de poster ! Mais bon chapitreeeee !**

**–**

**Couple : Luka/Adrien ; Nino/Alya ; Marinette/ ?; Nathaniel/Marc**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient hormis les idées et les mots. Ainsi, merci aux créateurs de Miraculous Ladybug pour ce monde !**

* * *

**Under The Same Sky**

**Chapitre 7 : ****_Welcome to my life - Simple plan  
_**

**_•_**

****Ses doigts maintenant nus de leurs gants pouvaient caresser la douce fourrure qui commençait à recouvrir le corps du blond. C'était bien loin d'être rassurant, et ça confirmait les doutes qu'avait Luka; la transformation se poursuivait, et ce sans qu'il ait la moindre idée de comment la stopper, l'inverser; ni même si c'était possible. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'être pessimiste, si un moyen de régler ça existait, il devait le trouver et vite.

Mais d'abord, son prince semblait affamé et assoiffé. Il demanda rapidement à Nathalie de leur apporter quelque chose à manger. Il fit l'effort de lui faire comprendre que c'était assez grave pour qu'il reste alité, mais pas non plus assez pour envoyer un médecin. Il prétexta que le blond venait de s'endormir et qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger. Une fois la commande faite, il servit à nouveau un verre d'eau et revint vers le chat qui commençait à délirer à voix haute.

_ Le draguer, lui ?_ —S'il serait réceptif ? Il sentit ses joues rosir, il n'en savait rien, probablement, sûrement, dépendamment de comment il s'y prenait—

...Peut-être que le fait qu'il pense qu'il était tout aussi mignon que la brunette dont il était amoureux était déjà un indicateur ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, reprenant la position confortable dans laquelle ils étaient avant le message de Ladybug, et il put sentir le front toujours bouillonnant contre le sien bien plus frais (du moins il l'espérait). Il pouvait entendre Plagg et Sass dans un coin de la pièce en train de discuter, chacun laissant de l'intimité aux autres.

« **Ne parles pas comme si tu étais une solution de secours. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'aimes réellement pour ce que tu es; tu mérites d'être le premier choix.** » Il remit une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, caressant doucement sa joue au passage, et sourit aux compliments. « **Nous verrons bien comment les choses évolueront. Ce sera à Marinette de choisir; en attendant nous sommes là, et les baies bleues sont toutes à toi~ **» Il lui frôla le bout du nez avec l'index, rieur. Il n'était pas en état de se prendre la tête, il voulait simplement profiter de l'instant, prendre une pause de quelques minutes, avec Adrien ici, dans ses bras, en sécurité. Il chercherait un moyen de le soigner dans cinq minutes, quand son ami se sera endormi pour un repos bien mérité.

A l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se perdre dans ces yeux verts luisants, plus beaux que tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu voir. ...Il pensa follement qu'au fond, la méthode l'importerait peu; le blond n'avait même pas besoin de le draguer s'il voulait le faire succomber.

•

•

•

Dans son espèce de transe, Adrien se prit à prier que ce moment ne s'arrête pas. Peut-être est-ce le manque d'affection? Peut-être est-ce par ce qu'il n'a jamais été aussi bien choyé? Peut-être que finalement, il a besoin d'une présence plus mûre à ses côtés? En tout cas, il commence à arriver à profiter de ce bonheur. Il commence à vivre dans ses bras, rien qu'un peu mais il y parvient. Il caresse doucement la joue du Chevalier et a un petit pouffement.

"**Je ne sais plus si j'ai Chat-ud à cause de la fièvre ou de toi coller contre moi.**" Il ferme les yeux alors que son côté civil reprend enfin un peu plus le dessus sur sa personnalité. "**Je m'en fiche un peu. C'est agréable de sentir les baies bleues.**"

Il ne s'en rend pas compte mais le changement en lui est déjà en train de s'opérer. Il commence à recréer la case de Ladybug en lui : il la considérera sûrement comme une très grande amie quand les nouvelles fondations de sa personnalité seront placées. Il rajoute quelques banderoles amitiés autours de ses amis. Marinnette est redescendue de crush potentiel à amie.

Et surtout, il commence à reprendre la chambre de son Luka intérieur. Elle n'est plus du tout à jour. Il retire le bandeau rival qui lui faisait tellement peur. Il retire le simple ami qui montrait le peu de rapports qu'ils avaient eu entre eux jusqu'ici. Il y ajoute un grand canapé très confortable annoté confident, puis des coussins crush. Il met quelques affiches de rock dont ils semblent tout deux fans sans jamais vraiment en avoir parlé. Il dépose la guitare de Luka sur le canapé et y accroche une note avec "Musique purificatrice" qui donne un effet un peu Barde à l'instrument. En soit, la salle ne ressemble plus à ce qu'elle était. La lumière diffuse un grand Ami sur le sol, mais une deuxième montre clairement qu'il commence à développer une vraie affection profonde.

Quand il rouvre les yeux de son monde intérieur pour les plonger dans les saphirs de l'adolescent, il ne sait pas encore que cette journée est plus importante qu'il ne le croit. Il sent son portable vibrer. Il grogne et regarde le message de Nino qui lui demande comment il va. Il lui répond et se blottit égoïstement de nouveau.

"**Le monde peut brûler aujourd'hui, je bouge plus.**" Annonce-t-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

•

•

•

Luka sourit, il pouvait lui retourner la remarque. C'était plutôt la fièvre du blond qui déteignait doucement mais sûrement sur lui. Mais au moins il ne bougera plus d'ici pour le moment, il était rassuré.

Une fois posé et au calme, il repensa aux plus récents évènements (la chronologie l'ahurissait encore, c'était tellement rapide qu'il devait classer les évènements par tranche de dix minutes—). Ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux blonds, puis dans la fourrure soyeuse le long du dos de son ami. Cette amitié naissante et pourtant déjà si importante (vitale ?), cette maladie, Ladybug...

...Marinette—

Il manqua de sursauter lorsqu'il repensa à elle. Marinette, ce rayon de soleil, claire comme une note de musique, elle était la musique qu'il avait dans la tête depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée—

...Sauf que cette musique avait changée.

Lorsqu'il se l'imagina mentalement, la douce mélodie de son coeur lors de leur rencontre ne jouait pas en fond, comme elle en avait l'habitude, il n'avait même pas joué ce morceau dans sa tête depuis...

Depuis la veille.

Et à la place, se répétait la musique qu'il avait composé la veille au matin. Elle tournait, encore et encore, en une boucle incessante mais loin du désagréable, bien au contraire. Il n'avait fait que la reléguer au second plan, animant ses pensées qui se bousculaient au rythme de tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie depuis 24h.

Il prit un instant pour pleinement réaliser ce que cela pouvait signifier. Adrien avait pris le pas sur Marinette, dans son coeur comme dans son esprit. Et les preuves s'entouraient l'une après l'autre d'un halo doré au fur et a mesure qu'il remontait ses souvenirs. Mais comment ?! Son coeur se serra. Il pensait ses sentiments réels pour la brunette, ç'avait été si évident; et là il réalisait qu'il avait changé de crush comme de médiator. Son amour était-il si volatile ? Adrien était-il le bon, comme son coeur essayait maladroitement de lui faire comprendre ? Maladresse qu'il n'avait pas eu avec la jeune fille. Était-ce simplement de l'indécision ? La preuve que ses sentiments étaient encore plus réels ? Une homophobie refoulée ?!

Grand Dieu, si c'était ça sa mère allait le tuer.

**•**

**•**

**•**

Adrien s'endort un moment, un long moment contre le jeune homme aux cheveux bleutés. Il ne le lâche pas, ne bouge pas, et émet seulement des ronflements répétitifs. Il a des ronronnements non contrôlés qui s'échappent de lui mais ne le sait pas. En vérité, il est tellement épuisé par cette étrange transformation qu'il ne sait pas s'il serait capable de repérer quoi que ce soit.

Une nouvelle fois, c'est son téléphone qui le réveille. Il soupire et le récupère d'une main. Il hausse un sourcil surpris. Il regarde Luka avec de grands yeux... Il lui montre le téléphone avec le message, ne sachant quoi dire.

** [ ****_**Adrien... J'espère que tu vas bien, on m'a dit que tu étais malade. Je passerai t'apporter les devoirs tout à l'heure.**_**** \- ****_Marinette_**** ]**

Par contre, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'un autre message arrive au même moment et pop au dessus de la conversation de Marinette. Il déglutit en voyant le nom et surtout il regarde Luka avec une petite mine affolée.

** [ ****_**Bonjour Adrien,  
J'arrive en France dans une semaine. En espérant que tout se passe bien pour toi et lui**_****. - ****_F _****]**

Il aurait voulu parler mais à la place c'est un grognement agacé qui sort. Il écarquille les yeux puis regarde Luka. Il couine et se jette sur lui pour le reprendre dans ses bras. C'est une catastrophe ! Marinette va venir ! Si elle le voit comme ça, c'est la mort, si elle sait que Luka est là, ce sera compliqué ! Mais de toutes façons même si son père ou quelqu'un le voit ce sera compliqué ! Et en plus si _lui_, il arrive... Il déglutit et regarde son ami avec inquiétude. Il ne peut pas rester ici. Il prend son téléphone et commence à écrire:

** [ ****_**Je peux pas rester ici. Je vais partir en Chat Noir me cacher. C'est trop dangereux que quelqu'un me voit ainsi.**_**** ] **Il paniqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**•**

**•**

**•**

Oh... Oh.

__...Oh.__

La première pensée très intelligente qui vint à l'esprit du bleuté fut que le message était arrivé pile au moment où il pensait à la brunette.

__Alors peut-être que s'il arrêtait très fort de penser à elle elle ne viendrait pas ?__

La fièvre d'Adrien commençait vraiment à déteindre sur lui, c'était mauvais signe. Mais Marinette n'était sûrement pas un si grand problème, il y avait déjà seulement cinquante pour cent de chances que Nathalie la laisse entrer, vu son __passif__, et si elle y parvenait... Il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'Adrien avait chopé quelque chose de bénin mais d'assez moche et de contagieux. C'était pas très sympa pour l'image du mannequin mais c'était un cas de force majeure. Et il doutait qu'il lui en voudrait de l'épargner cette rencontre qu'importe comment, au vu de la façon dont il le regardait.

Il lui sourit calmement en lui remettant à nouveau une mèche en place. Il semblait peu à peu perdre l'usage de ses cordes vocales, grognant plus qu'autre chose. Il devait vraiment trouver une solution avant qu'il ne devienne complètement un chat et...Fuit par la fenêtre ?

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passerait ensuite, et honnêtement ?

Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il releva son regard pensif vers le blond lorsque le téléphone de ce dernier vibra à nouveau, et il put admirer en direct son visage se décomposer. Il eut à peine le temps de demander ce qui se passait qu'il se reçut une tornade noire et jaune dessus. Il résume ses caresses.

** « ******Hey hey, pas la peine de t'affoler, d'accord ? Un problème à la fois. Je peux gérer Marinette, et ferai en sorte qu'elle n'entre pas, et on trouvera un moyen de te remettre sur ******__**pieds**__******. ******» **Un sourire et une caresse, c'était devenu une habitude, __déjà__.** « ******Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce message pour que tu paniques comme ça ?****** » **

S'il lui disait, il pourrait l'aider à régler ce problème aussi. Apparemment il était bon pour régler les problèmes des gens. Ceux du héros tout particulièrement, d'ailleurs. Presque comme si c'était les siens. Même s'il n'avait jamais eu autant de soucis durant toute sa vie.

**•**

**•**

** •**

Il déglutit. En vérité Adrien ne sait pas comment parler de ça. C'est de nouveau un secret qu'il n'a partagé avec personne... Enfin si, tout le monde le sait mais en même temps personne. Il regarde le torse du bleuté en se demandant comment il pourrait dire ça... Enfin dire, écrire. Il ne peut même plus parler actuellement. Puis au final, il n'a même pas envie de s'attarder là dessus. Non vraiment, vous voulez savoir pourquoi?

Il attrape une mèche de cheveux de Luka entre ses mains et commence à la faire bouger. Ses pupilles se déforment au fur et à mesure qu'il la fait bouger. Il a un petit sourire béat et joueur. C'est génial, ça va de droite à gauche, c'est dur à attraper en même temps c'est tout doux. Il miaule de bonheur tout en continuant de jouer.

Il a sa queue qui commence à bouger d'intérêt. Il finit par se rapprocher de son ami pour se blottir contre sa joue, y frottant la sienne. Il met sa bouche contre sa joue... Il est gentil. Il adore Luka. Il adore comment il lui caresse le dos et la tête. Avec un peu d'hésitation, il commence à léchouiller sa joue. Sa petite langue est rugueuse comme celle des chats. Sa transformation n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter.

Brusquement, Adrien réalise ce qu'il est en train de faire. Tout ses poils se redressent brusquement et il s'éloigne en devenant totalement rouge. Il est en train de vraiment vriller là ! Oh mon dieu ! Il vient de lécher la joue de Luka comme ça, sans préavis. Juste par ce qu'il l'aime bien ! Il commence à miauler pour se plaindre. Plagg s'avance vers lui.

** "******J'ai, dans ma grande sagesse, et avec l'aide de Sass réussit à trouver une explication complète à ce qui est en train de t'arriver.******" **Il s'avance et commence à toucher le miraculous.** "******C'est un test. Maître Fû veut vérifier que tu aies eu raison de le dire à Luka. Si dans une semaine Luka n'a pas prouvé sa valeur au Miraculous de la Malchance et donc à moi, tu deviendras ce qu'on appelle dans le folklore japonais : un bakeneko.******"**

Adrien lâche un grognement. C'est une blague?

** "******Je vois dans tes yeux que tu crois que c'est une blague. Malheureusement non. Viperion est supposé devenir votre sage, s'il ne sait pas comment agir face à cette nouvelle, alors il ne sera pas au niveau et tu auras échouer dans ton choix.******" Il regarde le garçon avec un air satisfait : "******Mais pour le moment, ne parlons pas de tragédie ! Vous vous en sortez très bien! Et je suis sûr que tu as fait le bon choix ! Le plus difficile à convaincre c'est ton miraculous, pas moi !******"**

Il est sincère et ça touche beaucoup le blond. Il n'a pas l'habitude que Plagg lui parle autant à coeur ouvert. D'un regard – et avec des ronrons- il le remercie.

**•**

**•**

**•**

Le bleuet l'observa jouer avec ses cheveux, son amour pour les chats se réveillant avec; il eut envie de l'amuser et de le taquiner, comme il l'aurait fait avec Amethyste (que son âme repose en paix), mais il se retint. Encourager ses instincts félins ne ferait qu'accélérer le processus, et c'était bien la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin.

Il sursauta presque à la léchouille, autant par le geste lui-même que par la sensation de la langue de chat, mais se ressaisit. C'était l'instinct, l'__instinct__, il devait prendre ça comme une simple marque d'appréciation, rien de plus.

N'est-ce pas ?...Hahaha.

Il fit de son mieux pour garder son calme et leva les mains lorsque le blond s'éloigna. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que les deux kwamis arrivèrent vers eux. Il observa l'échange entre les deux chats d'un regard adouci, en même temps qu'il réalisait ce qui se disait.

Son coeur aurait dû s'affoler, il le savait. Il aurait dû paniquer, se demander si vraiment il était digne de confiance, s'il serait capable de relever le défi, de réussir l'épreuve. Pourtant rien de tout ça ne lui traversa l'esprit.

Non la seule chose qui tournait dans son esprit était le fait qu'il y avait une solution, et qu'il pouvait réussir.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa alors qu'un sourire un peu béat étirait ses lèvres; toute la tension qui s'était accumulée depuis ce sms qu'il avait reçu au matin et qu'il n'avait même pas réellement remarqué sembla quitter ses épaules; il regarda à tour de rôle les trois personnes devant lui, alors qu'il pouvait se sentir revigoré, toute sa fatigue émotionnelle envolée.

** « ******Un test. D'accord, okay. Donc on a une semaine ?****** » **Maintenant c'était l'adrénaline qu'il sentait monter. **« ******Une semaine ça me parait long, surtout pour gérer avec tout le monde autour qui va poser des questions... Ca va pas être simple. ******» **Emmener le blond ailleurs était une option, chez le bleuté n'en était pas. C'était trop petit et trop peu privatisé pour qu'ils tiennent plus d'une journée (il ne fermait jamais sa porte, sa mère arriverait en la défonçant du pied avec des préservatifs en main—). De plus, si le mannequin disparaissait ça ferait beaucoup de bruit, il se souvenait encore de ce soir de noël où le blond avait raconté être juste sorti prendre l'air...

Le cerveau de Luka fusait d'idées qu'il disqualifiait l'une après l'autre; un sentiment qu'il n'avait jusque là eu que lorsqu'il composait un morceau particulièrement passionnant...

...Ou qu'il était Viperion.

Son fil de pensées fut néanmoins interrompu par le bruit de la sonnette au loin.

** «****** D'abord, Marinette.****** » **Il retourna un regard assuré à Adrien, avant d'hocher la tête aux deux kwamis. « Veillez sur lui s'il vous plait. » Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre avant de faire un rapide demi tour et de déposer un chaste baiser sur le front du blond, accompagné d'un clin d'oeil.

Chat Noir déteignait __vraiment__ sur lui...

**•**

**•**

**•**

Le gros chat est impressionné par la tranquillité dont faisait preuve Luka. Il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction posée du jeune homme. En fait, il semble même rassuré de savoir que c'est un test. Au final, Adrien se retrouve seul mais il ne se sent pas perdu. Le baiser sur son front le chauffe encore, il a adoré le clin d'oeil que lui a fait le bleuté. Mais il n'est pas en manque comme avec les attentions rares de Ladybug. Bien au contraire, il a l'impression que tout ce qui vient de sortir de son ami n'a fait que le calmer, le rendre meilleur et prêt à affronter tout ce qu'il pourrait croiser devant lui. Il a un petit sourire niais.

Plagg a un souire de cheshire sur le visage. Le garçon commence à loucher alors que le petit kwami se met sur son nez. Il cligne des yeux et perd son sourire. Oulah, il sent la couille venir...

** "******Hé bien Adrien, tu as l'air d'être encore plus proche que je le pensais de ce garçon... Est-ce que tu m'aurais caché des choses?" ****Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait? Une tentative d'avoir plus de fromage?

** "******C'est vrai que je ne me souvenais pas Luka si proche de vous Adrien. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose depuis la dernière fois que nous avons tous fait équipe?******" **La voix calme de Sass le perturba. Lui aussi il s'y mettait?

Il les regarda sans comprendre. Ses oreilles se plaquèrent sur sa tête. Il n'est pas vraiment sûr de comment le prendre. Est-ce qu'il faut qu'il réfléchisse là dessus? Est-ce que ça fait partie du test? Il penche la tête et envoie un coup de patte sur Plagg pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne peut pas répondre à cette question. Pour lui, ils se sont rapprochés mais c'est tout? Plagg sait déjà tout, quoi répondre de plus?

** "******Meow~******" **Il penche la tête de l'autre côté.

** "******Ce n'est pas une réponse digne de toi Adrien ! Il nous faut une réponse ! Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué votre rapprochement? ****

** \- ******Est-ce le secret dont vous vous êtes déchargé?****** Demande Sass.**

** \- ******Est-ce que ça aurait été pareil avec quelqu'un d'autre?******" **Continue Plagg.

Pour le coup, le blond a un grand bug. Il ne sait pas comment répondre à la dernière question. Si ça avait été Marinette... Il lui aurait dit en amie, peut-être plus mais pas vraiment non plus. Il aurait directement pensé à Ladybug avec elle. Vis à vis de Nino, ou même d'Alya... Cela aurait juste été le dire à ses amis mais surtout les mettre en danger et il s'y refuse. Pour les autres, même Chloé, ça n'aurait pas eu le même effet. Il n'y a qu'avec Luka qu'il peut décharger ce secret. Il sait qu'il peut lui faire confiance. Il sait qu'il peut lui apporter des réponses. Il est bien plus tranquille avec lui qu'avec n'importe qui.

Il a peut-être plus confiance en son jugement qu'en celui des autres? Sans penser à l'affection, c'est la réponse la plus logique qu'il peut donner.

Son regard pétille quand il le tourne vers les deux kwamis. Les créatures lui sourient, l'une fière, l'autre rassuré.

** "******Maintenant, il faut que lui le comprenne et nous le dise Adrien. Après tout, vous ne pouvez pas parler.******" La voix de Sass fut intransigeante et claire.**

** Le blond déglutit, sa queue battit un peu. Il se mit en boule et fixe la porte... Il attend Luka. Il espère que tout se passera bien, mais il a confiance.**


End file.
